The Stormy Prophecy
by FostyPosty
Summary: Fernstar, leader of ShimmerClan has received a chilling prophecy. Hopekit, a young kit had joined ShimmerClan from FlashClan seems to be the cat the prophecy speaks of. Though it seems unlikely, endless echoes suggest so. Now, Hopekit has taken the name Rainshade and keeps getting weird dreams but even she cannot escape from the prison of her own prophecy...
Clan of ShimmerClan

Leader: Fernstar – Light brown with white paws and belly; tom; Green eyes

Deputy: Riverrush – Light Silver with dark circles around eyes; she-cat; light blue eyes  
Medicine Cat: Barkreed – Dark gray tabby with black stripes; tom; amber eyes  
Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)  
Toadleap – Cream; tom; emerald eyes; tall  
Loudrain – Pale yellow; she-cat; olive; slender  
Deerseed – Black; she-cat; hazel eyes; beautiful  
Littlehollow – Gray and white; she-cat; brown eyes  
Apprentice, Spotpaw  
Moonfire - Brown with black spots; tom; yellow eyes  
Apprentice, Bluepaw  
Silentwind – Light brown tabby; she-cat; green eyes; intimidating and has never had an apprentice due to the parents sometimes personally asking for their kits not to have her  
Hawkwhisker – Dark brown ; tom; dark brown eyes; older brother of Silentwind  
Owlwhisper – White cat; she-cat; dark blue eyes; one of the most beautiful cats in the clan  
Falconstep – Dappled brown; tom; brown eyes; Best hunter in the clan  
Apprentice, Applepaw  
Orangefang – Amber-brown; she-cat; amber eyes; Sometimes said to be more with BirdClan because of her running fast, and blending in with the heather  
White-chest (Thorn shade) – White saggy pelt; tom; dull gray eye; has deadly white-cough  
Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become a warrior)  
Applepaw – brownish-red; tom; orange- red eyes; very small  
Bluepaw – Orange; she-cat; amber eyes; small  
Spotpaw – Brownish-orange with dark orange spots; tom; Red eyes; biggest out of his siblings

Queens (she-cats with kits)  
Tulipclaw – Light gray and white; she-cat; yellow eyes  
Elder (former warriors or queens, now retired)  
(Technically) White-chest (Thornshade) - White saggy pelt; tom; dull gray eye; has deadly white-cough Fernstar shot up his head as he laid in star-grass. It was clear he was in a dream. A familiar scent filled the air and he felt happiness rush through him.  
"Glimmershine, nice to see you." Fernstar bowed his head and Glimmershine returned the bow,  
"Fernstar, you got my message I'm guessing?" Glimmershine asked and smiled as Fernstar nodded. "I'm afraid that there's some good news and bad news."

"Please, start with the good news." Fernstar joked but at the same time completely serious.  
"One day, a kit will come to your clan that kit will grow up to be one of the four strongest cats in the entire forest, nothing will stand in the kit's way. You can choose if that kit becomes the leader." Glimmershine smiled as Fernstar smiled wide.  
"This is too good to be true." Fernstar smiled and his paws tingled in excitement. "So what's the bad news?"  
"Like I said, nothing will get in the kit's way." Glimmershine's eyes darkened. "The kit will think that you are in the way and with the kit will bring death and grief to you clan."  
"No kit of mine is going to live long if that's the path it's going down." Fernstar hissed in anger. "Is there any way to stop this kit from going down this path?"  
Glimmershine thought for a moment. "Yes."  
"How?" Fernstar mewed desperately.  
"This kit will have the power in its paws to kill you. However, if you truly learn to love the kit and care for it as your own then eventually the kit's anger will stop and you will once again be safe as well as your clan." Glimmershine's eyes once again darkened, making Fernstar realize there is a 'but' to this. "If you do, then the kit will suffer unimaginable pain through its life and anger will always be in its mind and soul, it will stop when it becomes a warrior. But even anger can't sleep, sadness can't be washed away, and memories are harder to steal away then a bear's cub."  
"I want to love the kit, I want to cherish it for my clan." Fernstar admitted.  
"You would rather the kit suffer then your clan?" Glimmershine asked, almost shocked that Fernstar would dare do that.  
"Are you questioning me?" Fernstar flicked his tail in annoyance.  
"If you love a kit, wouldn't the last think you want to happen to the kit is it to go through stress, mental abuse, physical abuse, and things that will break your heart? Is that what you want from such a strong warrior?" Glimmershine turned away, not giving his a chance to answer.  
"I guess so. A strong kit isn't worth a clan." Fernstar pointed out.  
"So be it, if you choose this; its clan will give the kit a horrid name it hates, its mother will day because of her kitting, one of its siblings will die, it will have something it will always be guilty about until the day it dies, it will watch countless cats die in front of it, and it will have to leave everything it loves behind." Glimmershine turned around and walked off.  
"No wait! Don't do this to the poor kit! I…" Fernstar jerked awake and he panicked as he got up from the patch of grass and turned around. "I can still change the poor thing's destiny, please, oh my MoonClan, what have I done?"

Mapleclaw had only died a moon ago, a loss to FlashClan, but she had given birth to five kits, Leopardkit, Hopekit, Lionkit, Bravekit, and Strongkit. Hopekit had been a blue-gray she-cat with one red eye, one blue and dark gray spots on her back, Leopardkit was a dark brown she-cat with black stripes on her tail like a raccoon, Strongkit was a tom with light gray fur with white paws and green eyes, Lionkit looked like a lion and had orange eyes, Bravekit had died a day after his birth, he a reddish-brown tom.

"I can beat you anytime, anywhere EchoClan!" Strongkit growled to Leopardkit.  
"You wish!" Leopardkit pounced on him and clawed off fur. "Give in, Strongstar!"  
"Hopekit help!" Strongkit wailed.  
"Help is here!" Hopekit jumped onto Leopardkit and threw her off of Strongkit. She ran up and slapped her face as hard as she could. Leopardkit clawed her face, pulling out fur.  
"Calm down you two." Greenleaf hissed. "You are only a moon old and you are fighting like warriors."  
"We can't help it." Hopekit said. "We are natural warriors. My name is, is Hopeclaw!"  
"Of ShimmerClan!" Leopardkit growled and clawed more fur off of Hopekit's face and Hopekit scratched her back. She spun around and tripped Leopardkit and head-butted her stomach and pinned her to the floor. "No stop!" Leopardkit cried.  
"Give up?" Hopekit asked. "Well then it is my turn to choose where we adventure off to!"  
"I wanted to choose." Lionkit had finally woken up from his nap and was ease dropping on their conversation.  
"Ok guys, gather up." Hopekit whispered. "It's leaf-bare, right? So the river at ShimmerClan is frozen, let's go test if the ice is safe!"  
"Yeah!" Lionkit whispered. "Let's do that, only warriors test the ice!"  
"One question, how are we going to get there?" Leopardkit asked.  
"Simple," Hopekit smirked, "we go at night!"  
"When everyone is asleep!" Lionkit added. "It'll be the best adventure yet!"

"Of the nursery, I would want more action but you know, kits and all." Strongkit complained.  
"At least it's something." Hopekit shrugged her shoulders.

Hopekit yawned of how late it was going. Leopardkit was waiting for the guard to leave to get the other guard.  
"I think he's leaving!" Leopardkit squealed excitedly.  
"Shhhhhhh!" Hopekit growled.  
"Let's go while we can!" Strongkit said. They raced over to the entrance and ran out.  
"Holy MoonClan, it's huge out here." Hopekit said in awe, the giant trees seemed to touch the dark sky, the grass going on forever, the beautiful, white, crystal snow everywhere.  
"Imagine when we hunt in here!" Lionkit meowed with excitement.  
"Come on are we waiting for ShimmerClan's river to come to us?" Strongkit wiggled his hind quarters and jumped into a tree on the lowest branch. "Come on, we can probably see ShimmerClan from up here!" All of them started to climb the giant tree, Hopekit lost count of her branches, seventy two? Did she leave off there?  
"Stop!" Lionkit yowled. She looked as she was about to walk off a branch.  
"Shut up Fox-heart I'm fine." Hopekit snapped and continued to climb the tree faster.  
"I see it, I see it!" Leopardkit squealed. "It's really it! Look at the river, its huge!"  
"Let's go!" Strongkit meowed bravely. He jumped from branch to branch down and Hopekit, Leopardkit, and Lionkit followed him.  
 _I'm going to get my new name!_ Hopekit thought proudly. They finally reached the bottom of the tree.  
"Let's go!" Lionkit mewled happily. They raced across the ferns, Strongkit leading the way.  
"I see the sunning rocks!" Strongkit called from ahead. "We must be close!" They whipped out of the ferns, the ice cold water just a few tail-lengths away.  
"I should go first since it was my idea in the first place!" Hopekit mewed.  
"Fine, fine." Leopardkit said, "But I get to go second since I had to watch for the guard to leave!"  
"Then I get to go third, since I didn't sleep in until sun-high." Strongkit said, looking over at Lionkit. "If that is ok."  
"It's fine by me." Lionkit said. Hopekit looked at the light blue ice ahead of her, it seemed to be calling for her to step on it. She placed one paw on the ice, it was very cold. Again, she placed another paw onto the ice, she slipped and her two front paws scrabbled uncontrollably. Hopekit lost her balance and fell onto the ice with a small thud, her two back paws went onto the ice, too.

"Mouse-dung!" She hissed.  
"Nice job, Clumsykit!" Strongkit laughed.  
"It's slippery fox-heart!" Hopekit growled. Lionkit put one paw onto the ice and slipped and fell onto the ice with a squeak.  
"It is slippery." Lionkit groaned. Leopardkit unsheathed her claws and easily walk across the ice. She went over and helped up Hopekit. Hopekit, to, unsheathed her claws and it felt much safer.  
"Hey, maybe we can become apprentices after this like Smallpaw, Bluepaw, and Spotpaw." Strongkit pointed out.  
"Come on then, let's check out the camp!" Leopardkit meowed excitedly.  
"I think I'm going to go back to camp, guys." Lionkit mewed quickly.  
"Ok, we will see you later." Strongkit said simply. Lionkit said his good byes and raced back to camp.  
"I think it's going to rain soon. So we better hurry." Leopardkit was looking at the dark cloud forming above them.  
"Well then let's go." Strongkit started to race ahead.  
"Wait I think I should stay behind and keep watch if someone comes." Hopekit mewed. She was not sure why but she wanted to stay behind because it felt wrong to invade ShimmerClan camp, it was one thing to test the ice, but to go into their camp felt wrong.  
"Well ok, bye!" Strongkit and Leopardkit dashed off to the ShimmerClan camp. She sat there on the iced river. A few minutes later, she got bored, she started to groom herself, suddenly she heard a crackling sound and she noticed below her the ice was cracking. Hopekit unsheathed her claws and got up fast and let out an ear splitting yelp before the ice gave in and she plummeted into the ice cold water.

Chapter two: No more hope

Hopekit heard loud paw steps above her and ShimmerClan cats meowing in panic. Hopekit looked around for somewhere to hide from the ShimmerClan cats, she saw a cave in the water and swam to it as fast as she could. Finally, she went into the cave and it was a deep, waterless cave. Hopekit gasped for air and shook water off her pelt and coughed up some water.  
"HA!" Hopekit laughed out of breath. "I can do anything!"  
"Hello?" Hopekit heard a voice of a strange cat.  
"Go away!" Hopekit hissed. "I'm from FlashClan and I'll bite your head off!" Out of nowhere, the cave started to glow with a bright light and the light came from the mysterious cat.  
"Your destiny is with ShimmerClan, Hopekit." The she-cat mewed softly.  
"But why?" Hopekit asked but the cat was gone. "Wait! Where did you go? What do you mean?!" Hopekit looked around but the cat was nowhere to be seen. She looked at the cats swimming around trying to find her, she had to go with them. Hopekit swam out of the cave and pretended she was passed out on the floor.  
"There she is!" She heard a ShimmerClan cat called in panic, she felt teeth bite she scruff and lift her off the floor of the river. The ShimmerClan cat lifted her head above the water along with Hopekit's. The cat put her safely onto the ice. Hopekit got up from her fake passing out and all the cats were looking at her wide-eyed.  
"Is she alright?" One cat called.  
"We need to get her shelter!" Another called.  
"Hopekit are you alright?" Hopekit looked up to see Leopardkit.  
"What is going on here?" A tall, light brown cat asked as he padded up to the kits, rain dropped from his pelt. The tom gasped as he saw the soaking wet FlashClan kits.  
"Should I bring them back to FlashClan?" A muscular tom that was brown with black spots asked.  
"Yes, go on-." The light brown cat started to say.

"No!" Hopekit yowled. "I can't go back, I want to stay with you!" Hopekit looked at her paws and started to cry.  
"Well we can't reject kits in need. I'll take you in." Fernstar stalked into the reeds. "All cats old enough to hunt for themselves please gather around Tallrock for a Clan meeting." ShimmerClan cats came out from dens and were asleep on their paws. "Today three FlashClan kits were found by the river. One got away. They asked for us to take them in, and as warrior code states, we must bring in rejected kits so let's give them a warm welcome from the bottom of our hearts. But these kits can't grow up with FlashClan names so I shall name them!"  
ShimmerClan cats started cheering and purring at the leader's announcement.  
"And now I shall name them." Fernstar stepped forward to Leopardkit and he bent down to her level with a sparkle of love in his eyes. "Leopardkit, because of this night upon us and the great gifts it has given us, I give you the name Nightkit!"  
"Nightkit!"  
"Nightkit!"  
"Nightkit!"  
"Thank you, Fernstar." Nightkit touched noses with Fernstar then sat back and looked at Hopekit.  
 _Finally, I get a real name!_ Hopekit tried to remain on the ground.  
"Hopekit, because of the rain given to us on this night and the fish it will bring to our river, I give you the name Rainkit."  
"Rainkit!"  
"Rainkit!"  
"Rainkit!"  
Rainkit's eyes sparkled at her new name, but what about her old clan? Suddenly she had a hollow feeling but still in a way didn't regret it. No more Lionkit or Strongkit but she still had her new clan in which she would be loyal to forever

Sun beamed into the den and it warmed Rainkit's fur, she had been awake way past moon-high and was very tired.  
"I got her now." Rainkit remembered it must be the moon older kits. That voice was Fishkit.  
"This FlashClan cat is about to be taken down!" Reedkit said rather loudly.  
"Shut you fish whole!" Hollykit snapped at Reedkit.  
 _Ha! These kits play like kits, Greenleaf said we were fighting like warriors!_ Rainkit listened to the sound of planning. Nightkit twitched her ear to tell Rainkit she was awake and she knew their plan. Reedkit jumped for Rainkit. Rainkit leaped up into the air and Reedkit came to a clumsy halt, but before he got balance, Rainkit dived into him and batted his muzzle. Rainkit looked over where Fishkit and Hollykit were fighting Nightkit. It was like a real battle. Reedkit tried to bat at Rainkit's muzzle but she held him back. Reedkit jumped back and got ready to pounce on her. Rainkit rolled onto her back and pulled back her legs. Reedkit jumped and just before he could land on her, she bucked him with her rear legs and bat his muzzle with her front legs. Reedkit raced away and hid behind a wall of reeds.  
"Fox-hearts!" Nightkit cursed as she tried to fight both of the moon older kits. Rainkit dashed over and ripped Hollykit's back with unsheathed claws. Hollykit turned around to face Rainkit while Fishkit and Nightkit fought. Rainkit dived under her and scratched her belly and took fur with it. Hollykit turned around quickly and pounced on Rainkit with a loud THUMP! Hollykit batted Rainkit's muzzled with unsheathed claws. Rainkit dug her claws into Hollykit's muscular shoulders. Blood oozed out and Hollykit jumped off, in alarm. Rainkit raked claws along Hollykit's ribs. Hollykit looked at her, furiously and swung a big paw at Rainkit and slammed her as hard as she could. Rainkit fell against the wall. Out of nowhere, Nightkit jumped on top of Hollykit's head and started to bash it. Rainkit ran over as fast as she could to help Nightkit. The two kits worked together with scratching and biting Hollykit until, finally she ran off.  
"Ok, ok you win." Reedkit, Fishkit, and Hollykit came back in, looking like they were at war.  
"Oh my MoonClan!" Tulipclaw came rushing into the nursery and stared in horror at the beaten kits. "You have to see Barkreed!" Kneeling down, she signaled the kits to climb on her back and carried Nightkit gently by the scruff. Tulipclaw went to the medicine cat's den and went through the reeds hanging down from the entrance to prevent cold air from coming in.  
"Looks like the kits are going to war or something." Barkreed mewed in amusement as Tulipclaw came in.  
"They are battling like wild foxes." Tulipclaw growled. "Can I just get a walk in without having to see you covered in blood and other kit's fur?"  
"They can stay with me." Barkreed mewed.  
"Oh no!" Rainkit looked at Tulipclaw, "It smells funny in here!"  
"Now Rainkit be polite, I just am going to make him watch over you for a week." Before Rainkit could complain, Tulipclaw rushed out the door, once again thanking Barkreed.  
"Well, well looks like you have assistants." A slender dull white cat was in a moss bed, his eyes seemed dead and he was breathing hard.  
"He has had a white-cough for two moons now," Hollykit whispered to Rainkit, "I hope he makes it, he's my father."  
"Hollykit, dear, come let papa see you." The slender white tom coughed again and watched as Hollykit padded over. "How is your dear mother, Deerseed doing, hmm?"  
"She's left us with Tulipclaw to return to warrior duties." Hollykit's eyes started to water. "Deerseed said she didn't need one kit like me to get in her way and I was your cause for white-cough and I was an accident. I'm sorry White-chest."  
"Well, your mother is cruel, I'm so proud of you. You are so much more than an accident, you are the thing keeping me alive." White-chest rasped and coughed. "I remember when my name used to be Thornshade, I was one of the best warriors, when you were born, after only a moon you feel into the river!" White-chest coughed again and smiled at Hollykit before continuing. "I dived in after you in the coldness of leaf-bare, I got white-cough but it was worth it to see you now all grown up to five moons!" He let out a small chuckle before he plopped down in his nest. "I reckon I should rest?"  
"Yes, you've wasted a lot of breath." Barkreed disappeared and got some herbs and placed them next to him, he gulped them up and closed his eyes. "I've tried everything to cure him." He said with agony, "But I've kept him alive."  
"My mother died when I was born." Rainkit told Hollykit, "And as for our dad, well he pretended we didn't matter to him, like any disobedient kit in the nursery."  
"Don't play that game, Rainkit!" Hollykit snarled in anger. "At least you aren't watching the one person you love die before you as your mother thinks YOU are the reason he is dying."  
"I was just…" Rainkit knew Hollykit had a temper, but she ever really exploded.  
"Oh, I see, tell me what I want to hear "thing."" Hollykit snapped. "Well guess little miss runaway has problems too."  
"At least you weren't given a stupid name like Hopekit!" Rainkit snapped, she too had a temper.  
"Is that why you left your clan, because of a name? Maybe they should call you Unloyalkit!"  
"THAT'S NOT WHY I LEFT YOU FILTHY COLD-BLOODED FOX-HEARTED DEAD SKUNK!" Rainkit gripped her claws onto the previously left marks. The other kits knew they couldn't interfere. Hollykit cried out as Rainkit sliced open the cut more, making it deeper. Rainkit dodged her giant paw and swung at her neck. Hollykit almost froze in horror that she tried to kill her.  
 _What did you expect mouse-brain?_ Rainkit thought to herself.  
Rainkit bit Hollykit's neck and didn't let go no matter how much she pleaded, to her satisfaction, blood oozed onto her claws and teeth, suddenly she felt someone bite her neck viciously and throw her off of Hollykit. Rainkit slammed against the wall, she got up ready to face whoever threw her off.  
"Rainkit! Stop right now!" Nightkit cried out.  
Rainkit glanced at Hollykit, she was on the floor next to Barkreed. She was alive but near dead, Rainkit realized what she did, she almost killed her for calling her a coward.  
"No… I'm sorry." Rainkit fell to the ground in disbelief but soon started crying and screaming in pain, Hollykit put up a fight, deep claw marks and teeth marks were all over her back, and to make things worse Nightkit threw her against the wall. Rainkit felt giddy, she couldn't stand, her head was pounding and she felt blood pour from her back. She watched as it dripped onto the floor until a giant puddle was made. Miserable, tired, and wanting to die, she passed out.

"Rainkit is worse than Hollykit, she lost a lot more blood." Barkreed was talking to Tulipclaw.  
"Oh dear, why does Hollykit always have to stir up trouble just so that she can get out some anger?" Tulipclaw sighed in anger. "Now Rainkit has a broken leg."  
"What?" Rainkit got up with a jolt but whimpered in pain and she felt her leg and her injuries stretch. "Ow!"  
"Rainkit you're such a mouse-brain fool." Nightkit hissed at her sister. "What's wrong with you?"  
"Well sorry Hollykit and I have about the same temper, so I kind of exploded, too." Rainkit hissed.  
"Why are you so insecure about why you left FlashClan for ShimmerClan? I mean, I don't even know why." Nightkit growled at her.  
"It doesn't matter why I left at this point, honestly I'm more worried about what happened to Lionkit and Strongkit." Rainkit mewed, trying to ignore the question.  
"Fine then you're going to be here for a while anyway." Nightkit rolled her eyes and left the medicine den.

Rainkit walked around the medicine den, waiting nervously for the leader to decide if she could become an apprentice today.  
"I'm sure that you'll become one, you've been on that leg for a whole moon, plus you trained a little." Nightkit meowed in a soft voice.  
"But what if the leader doesn't agree, Nightkit." Rainkit hissed nervously.  
"I have made my decision." Fernstar came into the medicine den. "You will become an apprentice with your sister."  
"Thank you so much, Fernstar!" Rainkit purred and sat down at the base of the rock, impatiently waiting for Fernstar to call the meeting. Nightkit sat next to her and purred in excitement.  
"All cats old enough to hunt for themselves please gather around!" Fernstar's voice rang out and cats started to gather around, talking to each other. Tulipclaw sat next to Nightkit and rapped her tail around her and purred something into her ear. Hollypaw sat next to Reedpaw and Fishpaw. White-chest weakly got out of the medicine den with Barkreed, who weakly sat down near Hollypaw.  
"Today there are two little kits that will become apprentices." Fernstar announced, flicking his tail for them to step forward. "Nightkit, today you will be known as Nightpaw until you receive your warrior name. I believe there is no better person to mentor you than Loudrain."  
Loudrain stepped forward and touched noses with Nightkit. Rainkit felt a wave of pride but also jealous that she got one of the best warriors in the clan.  
"And Rainkit, oh you know her. She's been strong but too quick to attack. Now I know you must be a bit jealous of you sister that she got a very good warrior as her mentor but I think you will be more than happy with yours." Fernstar purred in amusement as cats chuckled. "Rainkit, from this day on you will been known as Rainpaw until you receive your warrior name, however do not look down upon the warrior I give you as your mentor. Nightpaw will be your mentor until you learn that it is okay to be calm."  
Rainpaw froze, it was the best moment of her life but was stripped away by the fact that her mentor was an apprentice. Nightpaw went up to Rainpaw.  
"NO!" Rainpaw scratched Nightpaw's nose and it started to bleed which caused her to jump back. "You can't do this to me you fox-dung!" Rainpaw screeched furiously.  
"Yes I can, Rainpaw and it is my decision to have your mentor be Nightpaw." Fernstar growled at Rainpaw.  
"You've lost your wits you old sack of fur!" Rainpaw roared. "If I were in FlashClan they wouldn't do this!"  
"Please calm down, Rainpaw." Fernstar looked calm at her.  
"Fernstar this is not the way of MoonClan. You can't do this. She needs a real mentor." Barkreed mewed desperately.  
"She will get mentoring from Loudrain and from Nightpaw." Fernstar said sternly.  
"What if I kill her? Huh?" Rainpaw growled. "Then what?"  
"Then you can go back to FlashClan." Fernstar growled at her.

Rainpaw woke up as the sun beamed down on her face, it was the third day she refused to get up on time or do anything for that matter. Her belly rumbled, reminding her she hadn't eaten.  
"I brought you water… again." Nightpaw placed down the ball of wet moss and Rainpaw lapped it up. "If you won't do anything can you at least take one order from me?"  
"Fine but only one and if it's eat I'll eat a cactus." Rainpaw growled.  
"If you're going to do nothing and sit around like a lazy badger than you must do it with White-chest, no excuses. Good-bye." Nightpaw wiped her tail around and ran out of the den.  
Rainpaw got up with a sigh and trotted over to the medicine den. She got in and noticed that Barkreed was just about to speak but she trotted past him into White-chest's room. Rainpaw bucked the wall with her back leg and White-chest shot up.  
"What did you do when something happened that you didn't want, like your name changing?" Rainpaw looked at his dull eyes.  
"Oh, I sat here getting ready to die." White-chest laughed.  
"But what did you do?" Rainpaw whined. "Or how did you feel?"  
White-chest thought for a moment and then nodded, he remembered. "I was furious that Fernstar had named me something that I didn't like. 'Thornshade is a great name old rat, I've been in this clan for moons. I don't deserve this!' I wanted to die. Plus my poor baby, Hollykit was so sad because Deerseed blamed her. White-chest was more like calling me dead inside. But I knew I wasn't, even if they never change my name back and I go to the elder's den I know that cats won't judge me for what my name is or who my mentor is but what I do and who I am. Rainpaw, I understand you're upset but sitting around waiting to die isn't and shouldn't be a choice you have to make. Just think about that."  
Rainpaw looked down at her paws, White-chest was dying yet he was happy. She wasn't dying and a mentor isn't with you forever. But a name is.  
"I'm sorry to have wasted your time." Rainpaw flattened her ears but she heard him whimper.  
"You're not staying? Come on this is the first willing company I've had in moons!" White-chest approached her weakly. "I'll train you."  
"I think I need that." Rainpaw admitted.  
"I'm warning you, I'm tougher than I look." White-chest crouched down. Rainpaw crouched down, getting ready for an easy battle. Surprisingly, White-chest struck first knocking Rainpaw down and whipping her with his tail. Rainpaw growled as ferociously as she could and ran toward him. White-chest moved quickly behind her and tripped her. He whipped her with his tail again which stung like fire.  
"Stop fighting, Rainpaw." White-chest growled.  
"Never!" Rainpaw launched forward and batted him in the tail but he easily escaped from her grasp and whipped her again.  
"Rainpaw." White-chest looked into Rainpaw's eyes and she calmed down. "You're not one to quit easily. But that's not going to help you in a real battle."  
"What is?" Rainpaw looked at his dead eyes and for once they seemed more alive. She realized he was far from old.  
"Knowing when to stop." White-chest said sternly. "Just because you run doesn't make you a coward or a bad warrior for that matter. You don't even have to run from the battle just the opponent. "  
"Okay. How do I know?" Rainpaw asked.  
"If you're hurt really bad or bleeding a lot, run from the battle." White-chest explained. "If you know the cat you're facing is too big or too skilled run from the opponent. And remember injuries shouldn't be treated like a bug on your shoulder. Don't just ignore it, treat it. No one will blame you."  
"So now what?"  
"Practice pouncing." White-chest studied the way she pounced but gave no advice.  
"Ok I've pounced like eight-teen times but have given no advice." Rainpaw sighed angrily.  
"What, that's what we're doing?" White-chest laughed.  
"Hey!" Rainpaw snapped.  
"I'm kidding, alright. So you need to stop wiggling your hind-quarters so much. I don't know about the prey but I'd notice something moving. Plus you move too slowly, extend your legs all the way before you jump." White-chest stared at her once again. Rainpaw stopped wiggling her hind-quarters and extended her legs all the way. She jumped and pounced on the imaginary prey. Rainpaw whipped her tail proudly as White-chest let out a purr of satisfaction.  
"You're a natural hunter I'll give you that." White-chest groomed his chest. "Not a fighter."  
"What do you mean I'm not a fighter? I'm vicious!" Rainpaw argued but White-chest shook his head in disagreement.  
"You are making up your own moves as though they're actually good." White-chest pointed out. "And you can keep on your feet but your tail is flying everywhere. I'd be able to grab that thing faster than you can say 'I forgot to tuck in my tail.'"  
"I understand." Rainpaw felt her ears get hot with frustration but she kept her temper.  
"Okay let me show you some moves that only I know." White-chest meowed.  
"Wait. Did I hear you right, that only you know?" Rainpaw felt her paws tingling with excitement.  
"Don't tell Fernstar but, when I was an apprentice the old leader of ShimmerClan, Vernstar, he decided that we needed a more unexpected move set for the clan. We worked many hours to perfect the moves we made. However, we only made ten moves. But Vernstar decided to teach the moves to the clan. That night right before he was going to announced it he made me a warrior and suddenly…"  
"He randomly fell off Tall-rock and died." Rainpaw remembered the story from Tulipclaw when she was a kit.  
"Well it was more he died on the Tall-rock and fell." White-chest pointed out but then realized that he was getting off topic and smiled at Rainpaw. "So are you up for the challenge?

"I'm more than ready to learn new moves that no other warrior knows." Rainpaw mewed happily.

"Hollypaw, Reedpaw, and Fishpaw from now on you will be known as Hollyfang, Reedwhisker, and Fishtooth. May MoonClan look down upon these warriors and accept my decision." Fernstar purred at the three new warriors.  
"That's going to be you one day." White-chest said to Rainpaw. "What do you want your warrior name to be?"  
"Oh, I never really thought of one yet." Rainpaw admitted.  
"You will when the time comes." White-chest padded back into the medicine den and Rainpaw followed him and flicked her tail gracefully. Rainpaw noticed how muscular she was getting because of all the moves she was learning and the fact the she was living with the person training her. Barkreed looked at her with an odd look but Rainpaw pasted by without a care. White-chest lied down with a sigh.  
"So Hollypaw is now Hollyfang, how do you feel?" Rainpaw meowed curiously.  
"To be honest, I don't feel proud. I feel like it's wrong but she never really liked me to be honest." White-chest got up. "I'm going to talk with Deerseed."  
"I'm coming with you, Hollyfang was my best friend when we were kits even if it didn't seem like it." Rainpaw rolled over back onto her paws.  
"Who's stopping you?" White-chest padded out of the medicine den and the bright sun made his fur glitter. Rainpaw smelled a hint of dew as her tail whipped the wet leaves.  
"White-chest?" Deerseed went up to him.  
"Stop tormenting Hollyfang." White-chest pulled back his lips into a snarl, he was much scarier when he was mad. His muscles were showing through his pelt, his teeth were glittering and his dead eyes burned with fury.  
"I am in no way 'tormenting' her." Deerseed insisted but it was clear she was uncomfortable.  
"You left her in the nursery alone, you never talk to her, she's scared of coming to me, and worse of all you say she's responsible that I'm like this." White-chest growled, "But the truth is it's your fault, Deerseed."  
"How is it my fault, she's the brat who fell into the river!" Deerseed whipped her tail with fast striking movements.  
"I saw you put her by the river, you tested the ice and it broke when you put your paw on it and you nudged her forward to get her on there!" White-chest hissed and many other cats roared in outrage.  
"You've lost your brain you stupid cat." Deerseed hissed.  
"But Deerseed," Hollyfang stepped forward, "I remember."  
"Traitor!" A cat screamed from the crowd surrounding her. Rainpaw cowered in fear and White-chest looked at her with a look of sadness.  
"This is over Deerseed, you are no longer my mate and no longer Hollyfang's mother!" White-chest got up and flicked his tail around. Rainpaw got hot as she felt the glare of confused cats lay on her. White-chest flicked his tail and she followed, her gray-blue paws padding across the camp. She snarled at Fernstar as Rainpaw passed her, feeling a gust of pride go through her as she thought how she knew moves even her own leader didn't know. She held her head up high but lowered it as her fellow clan mates stared at her in shocked. Rainpaw pretended not to mind and held her head up high. Rainpaw went into the medicine den and went into the large room that White-chest was held in. Her heart started to twist when White-chest lowered his head and turned toward Barkreed.  
"Looks like you have something to say?" Rainpaw addressed this toward White-chest but Barkreed stepped forward.  
"Fernstar wants to speak with you." Barkreed flicked his fuzzy tail toward the exit but Rainpaw didn't budge. "Please?"  
Rainpaw wanted to stay there, but White-chest had taught her that her anger shouldn't control who she was. The exit seemed to be mocking her, teasing her to come on through and go see a badger-hearted leader. The camp seemed bigger than before as she stepped out into the clearing. The leader's den was such a short walk that she didn't feel like she could make. What did he want anyway? What would he do? Her paws were sweating as she got eerily close to the leader's den.  
"Come in, Rainpaw. Please." Fernstar's voice boomed through the entrance to the leader's den. His voice seemed mightier than it usually was. His dark den loomed tall above her. No. She wasn't afraid, if he wanted to see her then so be it. Rainpaw hadn't done anything wrong, she was training well… was eating. The soft floor on the leader's den sent shivers down her spine but he continued in all the same. Rainpaw saw Fernstar sitting with her old mentor, Nightpaw.  
"What is it, Fernstar?" Rainpaw felt power prance through her as the leader's power was lowered by Rainpaw's confidence.  
"Rainpaw, this fight or rather tension between us won't work for us or the clan anymore." Fernstar licked her chest and looked at Nightpaw. "Your sister has proven herself as a great apprentice and is far better than any apprentice currently in the apprentice den."  
"No she's not." Rainpaw tried to hold back her words but they rolled off her tongue so easily, and for the first time she felt power over so many. The tension was making her heart pound in anticipation. Waiting for Nightpaw to let out a hiss of fury, or attack her but Rainpaw's heart sank as Nightpaw simply ignored her.  
"Rainpaw, your sister is becoming a warrior." Fernstar finally let the words out. Rainpaw felt her paws tingle, that means she was too! Finally, they could hunt by each other, and pounce through the grass and weeds. "But, you have proven time and time again you need more time to train and more time to get over your hate for everything that doesn't go your way." Rainpaw felt her paw heat up and her fur stick up. She unsheathed her claw and jumped for the leader but Nightpaw slammed into her, knocking her against the wall. Rainpaw felt her shoulders tense with fury. Nightpaw had narrow eyes that were challenging. This was a real battle. Rainpaw jumped up and jumped on top of her, she grabbed Nightpaw's tail and pulled it until Nightpaw couldn't take and pain and was at her control. Rainpaw slipped under her, still holding her tail. Rainpaw bucked her back legs up and Nightpaw went flying against the wall. Nightpaw was heaving and cringing in pain. Rainpaw felt so much power but then she realized that Nightpaw was horrified of her, so was Fernstar and everyone who came to watch the commotion. Fernstar grabbed Nightpaw by the scruff as she fell to the ground. Barkreed burst in and so did White-chest. White-chest held some of the herbs as Nightpaw cringed in pain from only one attack.  
 _Who's the strongest… now?_ Rainpaw couldn't fell any relief from beating up her sister. Guilt poured into her heart. Nightpaw's foot was contorted and cats were pouring in, mewing to each other. Rainpaw wanted to run past all the cats but she couldn't. She was frozen in place, staring at her sister. What had she done? Rainpaw was dizzy and felt her cheeks getting hot. Tulipclaw came in and ran to Rainpaw's side, Tulipclaw tried to snap Rainpaw out of it. Rainpaw couldn't stop shaking. More cats poured by Rainpaw, trying to see what was wrong with her. Riverrush asked Fernstar what happened, Rainpaw could see everything that was happening. Suddenly, she heard a voice and the voice said something that shocked her.  
"Why are you smiling, Rainpaw?" Silentwind's voice spoke quieter than the rest but Rainpaw could hear it the loudest. Rainpaw felt her face grow hot as everyone was surrounding her, she couldn't stop smiling though. She wanted to, she didn't feel happy. Rainpaw didn't know what she felt. Suddenly, she could move again. Rainpaw dropped the smile and weaved between the crowds, tears streaming from her face.  
"Rainpaw! Wait!" Rainpaw flicked her ear as she heard White-chest call out to her. Rainpaw sprinted past the nursery into the territory. Rainpaw had only been here once before in her lifetime but she smelled the warm scent of FlashClan's territory ahead. Snowflakes ripped into her fur they felt like they were tearing at her flesh but she was at a full sprint. White-chest screamed at her to stop running and heard his harsh breathing. Rainpaw closed her eyes as her paws met with some snow and she kept pounding along the territory. Ice was suddenly under her paws, she tried her best to keep running but Rainpaw fell, she felt so dazed. White-chest tried to go onto the ice but it was too thin as in crackled beneath his weight. Rainpaw smelled Fernstar, Riverrush, Silentwind, and Orangefang race up near the ice.  
"How do we get to her?" White-chest asked the warrior, clearly sounding worried.  
Rainpaw felt wetness lap onto her fur and realized the ice was cracking. Her fur stuck up and she stumbled to her feet.  
"Rainpaw, don't move, we…" White-chest paused and look at the other side of the river, past Rainpaw. Rainpaw turned her head to see a patrol of fierce looking warriors on the other side. Two of them were about her size while the other two were warriors.  
"I told you I smelled those stinky ShimmerClan cats!" The apprentice that meowed this was golden with thick fur around his head like a lion.  
"Anyone could smell fish from a mile away, Lionpaw." The other apprentice was light gray with white paws and burning green eyes. His muscles ripped through his pelt.  
"Whatever, Strongpaw. I'm still a better tracker than you." Lionpaw argued with the apprentice called Strongpaw until the warrior interrupted them.  
"Forgive us, may I ask why one of your apprentices or warriors is on the lake?" The warrior flicked his tail in amusement while the apprentices laughed.  
"The side of her hair looks like she took a nap for moons!" Strongpaw snorted.  
"Wait, is that blood pouring out of your mouth?" Lionpaw asked.  
"Please help us, this apprentice is very dazed. She needs to return to camp." Fernstar mewed in panic. "But only an apprentice can make it onto the ice. I hate to ask this of any clan, but please can one of your apprentices please get Rainpaw off the ice?"  
"Well, I don't know if they're brave enough." A warrior with dark gray fur said.  
"What? Are you kidding? I'd do this any day." Strongpaw unsheathed his claws and walked over to Rainpaw.  
"H-how did… you learn to do that?" Rainpaw limped across the river as Strongpaw escorted her.  
"Don't tell anyone but, a long time ago I used to sneak out with my brother and sisters and one day we went to the river." Strongpaw flattened his ears. "When we were the river, my brother had already left me and my sister were visiting… erm. Your camp? Look we were kits. I heard a scream and I said we should run. My sister agreed and I saw a bunch of ShimmerClan cats start to awake so I spirited before they see me but Leopardkit didn't even flinch. I just kept running, hoping they'd show so I wouldn't have to explain anything that happened that night."  
"I… see. I'm sorry you lost your sisters." Rainpaw bit her tongue. At first she didn't believe that this was THE Strongkit but it was.  
"Um, also I think you have a bruise." Strongpaw pointed to her cheek which she felt was num.  
"Hurry up, would you?" White-chest yelled impatiently.  
"The gathering is tonight and I haven't even decided what warriors should go." Fernstar pointed out.  
"It's only sun-down." Strongpaw murmured as they reached the other end. Rainpaw tried to run over to them but got dizzy and slipped.  
Rainpaw felt a warm chest meet her and she snuggled against its warmth. At first she thought it was White-chest, but the overwhelming smell of Fernstar came over her, but she couldn't open her eyes and she couldn't hear them talking.

Water dripped down onto Rainpaw's tail and she struggled uncomfortably. She heard the voice of Barkreed telling someone to do something. Rainpaw twitched as she felt the presence of someone close. Suddenly the water started to stop. Rainpaw had all the memories flooding back to her, she started to struggle to get awake. Barkreed suddenly started to comfort her, padded her and saying "no, no, no, no, calm down!" But it sounded very far away. Her eyes struggled to open and she could only manage to open one. Barkreed was talking to Nightpaw while putting on herbs and White-chest was in the corner of the room until she woke up. White-chest shoot up and came over to her.  
"Rainpaw! You're awake." White-chest padded over to her. "How are you feeling?"  
"I can't open my other eye." Rainpaw mewed and attempted to open it again.  
"You got a little frostbite on it." Barkreed said as he came over with some herbs to put on her bruise. "But you should be fine."  
"Oh. You make it sound like it's not fine." Rainpaw growled.  
"Well, it's not Rainpaw. You hurt cats by being reckless and violent. And you've had these violent tendencies sense you were just a kit. I'd be embarrassed if I were Nightpaw to have you as my sister."  
"I'm sorry." Rainpaw lowered her head.  
"Barkreed. She is nothing more than what you used to be." White-chest stepped forward in his defense. "Don't pretend like it's a rare thing to have violent tendencies."  
"Well I got over them when I became a medicine cat!" Barkreed hissed in his defense. "Maybe she needs to become an elder as soon as she becomes a warrior because she's not getting anywhere near sick or injured cats!"  
"I don't want to be in this stuffy den anymore anyway!" Rainpaw hissed.  
"Rainpaw, stop." A stern voice came from the other side of the room, it was Nightpaw. "You know, I thought the one thing that could stop her violence was me. I guess I overestimated her."  
"I know everyone's turned on you, but I'm still here. And I think that you can become who you want to be. Keeping your personality and not being a threat to the clan." White-chest purred. "Also, your name isn't going to clear in one night. It may take a moon, it may take three."  
"I don't care what my clan thinks of me anymore." Rainpaw admitted. "I just want to be the best warrior I can be."  
White-chest flashed her a smile and waved her tail for her to follow.  
"Where are you taking her?" Barkreed snarled.  
"I don't it's any of your concern since she can't be around this place." White-chest continued to walk out of the den. Rainpaw followed close behind, even though her face stung she would much rather be outside than in the medicine den. She flicked her tail gracefully as she tried to copy White-chest's paw steps in the snow. White-chest purred in amusement and keep walking until they got to the exit of camp.  
"You don't have to remind me of what I did." Rainpaw meowed.  
"What? I'm showing you around the territory." White-chest said as he padded outside of the camp. "This was something I was supposed to show you on your first day of training and it has been almost two moons since then."  
"Oh." Rainpaw continued to follow him as he blathered on about things as they passed territories. Her paws dug into the snow as she walked along. Her face stung as the cold breeze pressed onto her bruise.

"That's it of the territory, now we can train in a proper area, with lots of space." White-chest padded along the trail they had made earlier to the training grounds. Rainpaw chased White-chest around until she caught him. Rainpaw was so bored, since she lived every moment with White-chest, who loved early morning and hated going to bed early. She had learned every move there was to know, her pounce perfected. Rainpaw flicked her tail impatiently as she easily dodged White-chest's moved and tripped him to the ground, pinning him down. Hadn't she proved her strength already? It wasn't a good way but a way. Finally, White-chest settled that they'd hunt. Rainpaw snuck up on a young mouse and caught it. She rushed up a tree and caught a squirrel and a bird that happened to be there at the right time. White-chest showed her deer tracks where deer showed around the time. Rainpaw watched as the deer stomped their hooves along the ground. They stopped and grazed for a bit before one got into a quarrel which was over soon. Rainpaw imagined the deer as lions fighting for a piece of prey, claws locked into each other's shoulders. Eyes burning with fury, teeth glimmering from the sun. White-chest finally got up and said that they were heading back. Rainpaw realized they had been out until the dusk patrol was coming in. White-chest grabbed her bird and she grabbed the rest. Rainpaw padded into camp and placed her share of fresh-kill in the center of camp.  
"Do you see how sleek and muscular she is?" Applefall whispered to Bluefang.  
"She's the size of a warrior." Bluefang meowed in shock. "The size of me!"  
"You're tiny." Applefall pointed out.  
Rainpaw flicked her ear in dismissal. They were gossiping about her but not in a bad way. White-chest turned to Rainpaw and looked at her sadly.  
"You're so strong and skilled and don't even know what to teach you or show you. You seemed so bored with it all." White-chest started to cry a little. "I don't know what to do, Rainpaw."  
"I'm going to talk with Fernstar." Rainpaw whisked past him before he could say anything. Rainpaw went into the leader's den but no one was in it. Fernstar at that moment came back from his patrol. Fernstar looked in his den and gasped when he saw Rainpaw. He approached warily.  
"I'm guessing you're here about your warrior ceremony?" Fernstar cocked his head.  
"Yes." Rainpaw heard White-chest come in and sit down. "White-chest says I've learned everything he can teach me."  
"True?" Fernstar looked over to White-chest and he nodded his head slowly. "I'm just concerned of your anger, Rainpaw. It's out of paw."  
Rainpaw wanted to lift up her fur and hiss. But she felt the glare of White-chest hot on her and she relaxed.  
"Also you're only two moons into training." Fernstar pointed out but out of nowhere he loosened his shoulders and looked sad. "You would be an amazing warrior, I know you would. I just don't want you to get hurt."  
"What would I get hurt from?" Rainpaw was confused. "Also isn't Nightpaw supposed to become a warrior?"  
"That was a test to see how you would react, Rainpaw." White-chest mewed, tail dropping. "Sorry, I thought you would have reacted differently."  
"No, I'm glad you did." Rainpaw puffed out her chest. "If you didn't, I would still be a threat. After hurting Nightpaw, I understand how important containing your frustration can be."  
"You speak like a true leader, Rainpaw." Fernstar's eyes glimmered with hope and cheer. "I feel as though if you can prove you truly believe in what you say, you can be a warrior."

Chapter 3: A great warrior

"Rainpaw! Sit over here with us!" Fishtooth called over. Rainpaw padded over to where Hollyfang, Reedwhisker, and Fishtooth were sitting. They each had giant fish in their paws and seemed to be enjoying the new-leaf sun. Rainpaw got comfortable and started to eat her salmon. The meat was soft and chewy, just how she liked it. Rainpaw had learned to swim and hunt fish quite recently but her natural ability to hunt on the ground was still useful to the clan.  
"So how's fishing?" Hollyfang asked Rainpaw. "I know you've always wanted to do it."  
"It's great to catch them but they're very slippery." Rainpaw meowed and took a bite of the fish.  
"How about we all hunt after this." Hollyfang looked up at Fishtooth and Reedwhisker.  
"Why not?" Fishtooth went back to eating his fish and Reedwhisker didn't seem to really care where he went. Rainpaw felt joy pulse through her, she started to sleep in the apprentice den and Littlehollow and Moonfire had two kits named Frostkit and Firekit. The clan seemed to finally be warming up to Rainpaw.  
"You weren't planning on leaving without me, were you Hollyfang?" White-chest came up to the four eating.  
"You're more than welcome to come with as Rainpaw's mentor and my dad." Hollyfang mewed happily.

They all finished their fish and went out on a hunting patrol. Rainpaw felt warm wind crawl along her fur, she closed her eyes and gladly took it in. Hollyfang turned her head toward her and smiled. The river became louder so Rainpaw opened her eyes and looked down at the flowing river. Hollyfang and Fishtooth were the first to go close to the shore while Rainpaw went to the branch swinging by the river.  
"You're not going to hunt this time? Just learn to swim?" Hollyfang looked over at Rainpaw as she was just about to hop into the water.  
"Yeah, probably." Rainpaw grabbed the branch with her teeth and went into the currents. She pounded her legs against the river's direction. Rainpaw let go of the branch and swam around in some calm currents while Hollyfang was diving in and grabbing fish that came by. After a while, Rainpaw jumped out of the water and waiting for fish to come near the current. A small salmon proudly led a group of bigger salmon into the calm current and Rainpaw dived in and snatched two fish with her fangs and threw them out of the water.  
"Nice catch." White-chest got out of the water as she did too. He had a big fish in his mouth that he held proudly and placed it on the ground.  
"Nice catch to you too, White-chest." Rainpaw felt more determined when suddenly Hollyfang told her to get out of the water.  
"What's happening?" Rainpaw asked, she looked over to see a patrol of cats passing through, very close to the river.  
"Ugh, they think they can give that close?" Hollyfang snorted. "They can't even swim."  
The patrol looked at the patrol of hunters and started to chat. They seemed to be discussing something about Rainpaw's patrol.  
"I'll go get another patrol of cats." Reedwhisker started to run back to camp as the cats approached.  
Two of the cats she recognized, the Lionpaw one and Strongpaw. The rest looked like warriors, there were six of them along with the two apprentices.  
"Would you like something?" Hollyfang asked them as they drew near. "You already have the sunning-rocks, we agreed on that."  
"You have something else that is ours." Lionpaw snarled at them. "You have two cats that came from FlashClan when they were young, we want them back!"  
Rainpaw froze in horror, Strongpaw must have realized that she was Hopekit and that Leopardkit was there as well.  
"They willingly went with us and I don't think they want to come back." White-chest growled the patrol.  
"We didn't think we would have to settle this in a violent way," A warrior from FlashClan said, "but so be it! FlashClan ATTACK!"  
"Go, attack!" Fishtooth screeched.  
The cats all charged forward and they started to attack each other. Rainpaw found herself facing Strongpaw who leaped forward to attack her. Rainpaw stood onto her hind legs and found Strongpaw's rhythm of attack. He struck a blow onto her leg but Rainpaw fought the temptation to go on her four legs again. Rainpaw batted his muzzled and span around and kicked his in the neck. Rainpaw went on her all fours again. Strongpaw leaped forward and slammed his body into Rainpaw's, he easily jumped back up and clawed at her cheek. He landed a hard blow onto Rainpaw's cheek and it started to bleed. Rainpaw tried to leap forward and claw him but he span around and kicked her in the stomach with his claws unsheathed. Out of nowhere, Spotback jumped over her and threw his body onto Strongpaw.  
"Rainpaw, are you okay?" Nightpaw ran up to Rainpaw and looked at her cheek.  
"Never been better." Rainpaw's eyes sparkled with excitement. Nightpaw nodded and they went together to help White-chest fight a warrior. Quickly, Rainpaw used her back legs to kick the large warrior in the face while Nightpaw landed on the warrior's back and bit him. White-chest snarled and batted the warrior in the face. Rainpaw felt the warrior's warm blood pour onto her teeth as she bit him in the side of the face. The warrior started to shake out of panic and screeched in pain, White-chest backed up and Rainpaw copied him. Nightpaw realized the warrior was done and she let go as well, the warrior fled with his tail under him and his ears down.  
"Thank you, great work." White-chest lifted up his tail in alarm and ran over to something. Rainpaw looked over to see Riverrush getting struck with multiple blows from a warrior.  
"Fox-heart!" Nightpaw leaped with her claws extended and ripped into the cat's flesh.  
"Riverrush, no!" White-chest sat beside the silver she-cat as she painfully jerked around and looked up White-chest and Rainpaw.  
"Rainpaw, be a good warrior. The one I know you can be." Riverrush chocked out the words as well as blood. Her body stopped heaving and Riverrush's eyes were dead.  
"Riverrush, are you okay? Riverrush, please." Nightpaw came back with blood on her muzzle and grief in her eyes.  
"Riverrush!" Fernstar looked at the limp body of Riverrush. White-chest heaved Riverrush with a sparkle of grief. "Rainpaw, after this please come to my den."  
Rainpaw felt anger and sadness wash over her as she saw Riverrush's body carried to camp. Suddenly she heard one of the warriors calling for a retreat and Rainpaw launched herself at the warrior and pinned him down as he tried to run. She pulled back her lips and bit his leg until blood was gushing out he screeched in pain, he tried to flip over and get her off but she held onto his leg and when he flipped Rainpaw held we satisfaction that his leg popped out of its socket. Rainpaw let him go and watched his limp away from the battle.  
"He deserved that." Nightpaw admitted as she padded up to Rainpaw.  
"I wasn't go to do much more to him to be honest." Rainpaw growled. "Even though he killed our deputy."  
"That was their deputy, I met him at the gathering." Nightpaw swiped her tail along the blood stained grass. "Freeheart or something."  
"Well let's go back, it was a good battle." Rainpaw turned around and followed her clan mates back to the camp.  
"All cats old enough to hunt for themselves please gather around for a clan meeting!" Fernstar's words rang out over the camp and cats started to come out of dens while the rest sat down. Littlehollow was trying to watch from the nursery, but her kits that were only about half a moon old started to detract her. Nightpaw sat herself down next to Rainpaw. "Tonight we fought a battle that took the life of our deputy, Riverrush. Even though grief pulls at our hearts, we have two apprentices that are becoming warriors because of the way they fought in battle. Nightpaw and Rainpaw please step up."  
Rainpaw was shocked that she was getting her warrior name already after only six moons of training, but wasn't going to object to it. Gratefully, she walked forward with Nightpaw and they sat down. Her paw's tingled with anticipation.  
"Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold warrior code and be loyal to no other clan but your own until the day you die?" Fernstar asked Nightpaw.  
"Of course." Nightpaw mewed in a calm voice but her eyes sparkled with excitement.  
"Then from this day on you shall be known as Nighteagle, for your nobility, strength, and undying loyalty." Fernstar turned his head toward Rainpaw. "Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold warrior code and be loyal to no other clan but your own until the day you die?"  
"I will." Rainpaw felt her adrenaline rush through her.  
"Then from this day on you shall be known as Rainshade, for your courage, spirit, and strength." Fernstar spoke out the words with pure happiness.  
"Rainshade!"  
"Nighteagle!"  
"Rainshade!"  
"Nighteagle!"  
Rainshade felt pride gush through her as the crowd cheered out. Rainshade looked at White-chest as he cheered out her name.  
 _Thornshade, thank you for my mentoring and my new name._ Rainshade dipped her head at White-chest… no, Thornshade.

"Rainshade let's eat before we head out for vigil." Nighteagle offered.  
"Why not?" Rainshade padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a salmon. Nighteagle was sitting on the sun-stone, enjoying her meal of two small tuna fish.  
"I can't believe we're warriors now." Nighteagle looked at the navy blue sky and sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Rainshade asked as she ate a piece of meat.  
"The thing is, there's nothing to look forward to anymore. Not waiting to become a warrior or an apprentice, just waiting to die." Nighteagle meowed as she ate she last fish. Rainshade remained quiet and just started to head to the vigil's cavern.

Rainshade looked at the sun climbing over the horizon and glowing as bright as it could. Rainshade wanted more time to think about things like when she was out here. Nighteagle looked droopy and tired as they watched climbing-sun.  
"Looks like you made it through vigil." Fernstar came up behind them and smiled. "The new deputy is Falconstep."  
"Good to know, I'm going to bed." Nighteagle stretched her legs out and started walking back to camp, Rainshade following close behind. Rain started to sprinkle down from the sky. Nighteagle padded into the warrior den and chose a random nest to sleep in, she curled up and closed her eyes. Rainshade didn't feel very tired, the sun was also forcing her to keep awake. Something felt wrong to her about sleeping in the daytime. The dawn patrol was starting to head out, Rainshade realized that the fresh-kill was extremely low compared to what it was when Nighteagle and Rainshade first set out to go to vigil's cavern. The air was thick when she got outside of camp that the thick bramble wall was protecting the camp from. Owlwhisper's sent suddenly flowed into Rainshade's nostrils, she turned around to see the beautiful white she-cat's dark blue gaze was on Rainshade's.  
"Greetings, Rainshade." Owlwhisper meowed in respect. "Since you weren't in camp yesterday you didn't hear the news. I'm expecting kits."  
Rainshade lit up at the news of new warriors coming into the clan. "That's fantastic!" Rainshade purred. "Whose are they?"  
"Falconstep." Owlwhisper meowed proudly.  
"Congratulations." Rainshade gave Owlwhisper a comforting lick on the ear. "They'll have the best mother."  
Owlwhisper gave her a nod of respect. "Thank you Rainshade." Owlwhisper purred. "See you around, I'm going to go tell Nighteagle."  
Owlwhisper bounded off to the camp, her belly was only slightly swollen. Rainshade turned back toward the way to the river and once again made her way toward it. The river's glimmering water came into view, fish were already visibly jumping out of the water. It was obvious now that it was the middle of green-leaf. All of Rainshade's senses were alert as she came closer to the river, it was the same place that the FlashClan cats had attacked and killed Riverrush yesterday. Rainshade figured that they probably didn't have any intent to still stay on their side of the border. Blood still covered the grass along the river, some blood smelled of ShimmerClan while others smelled of FlashClan. Much fur was also on the blood. A giant puddle of blood was among the grass which had the sickening smell of Riverrush and Freeheart. Fish's smell also covered the smell of blood and fur. Rainshade tried to avoid the blood on the grass and got to the edge of the river. Water splashed in Rainshade's face as she waited for a fish to swim past. A large salmon suddenly was pushed down current right toward Rainshade. Rainshade put her paw in the river as the salmon came close. The salmon land right onto her paw and she threw it up, it struggled in the air then landed on the grass next to Rainshade. Rainshade swiftly bit the fish's spine and ended its life. Rainshade looked at the dawn patrol and nodding at Falconstep who was leading it.  
 _Probably making sure FlashClan isn't here_. Rainshade realized.  
Rainshade only caught another salmon and two minnows before returning to camp. Fernstar was walking toward her as she put her fresh-kill into the pile. Rainshade bowed her head, half hoping he was just getting some fresh-kill.  
"Greetings Rainshade." Fernstar meowed. "Let's talk, and please take some fresh-kill."  
Fernstar grabbed a piece of fresh-kill and walked to the private corner of the camp. Rainshade hesitated before grabbing a minnow and following Fernstar.  
"I want you to mentor Frostkit." Fernstar meowed as Rainshade settled down.  
Rainshade looked at him, shocked. "Me? Mentor Frostkit?" Rainshade shook her head. "But I'm inexperienced."  
Fernstar shook his head. "By the time she's ready to become an apprentice, you'll be five moons into being a warrior." Fernstar reminded her as he took a bite of fish. "You'll be experienced enough at that point."  
Rainshade nodded; however, Rainshade knew how many cats would be angry that she was the mentor of Frostkit instead of a more experienced warrior like Falconstep or Orangefang. Rainshade finished her minnow. "Can I lead a hunting patrol?" Rainshade asked Fernstar.  
"Bring Loudrain and Toadleap, they haven't hunted for a while." Fernstar meowed.  
Rainshade looked inside the warrior den but neither of them were there. Across the clearing she could see Loudrain's pale yellow fur. Rainshade padded over to it and saw Loudrain talking with Toadleap on a part of camp that not many cats went.  
"Oh, hello Rainshade." Toadleap flicked his tail to greet the new warrior.  
Rainshade returned the flick of the tail. "Fernstar has asked me to bring you and Loudrain on a patrol, so meet me at the entrance as soon as possible." Rainshade meowed at them in the most serious way she could. Loudrain nodded as well at Toadleap who got up and walked with Rainshade to the entrance. They waited for Loudrain to come from her grooming. Toadleap was obviously already getting inpatient, he was prodding at the ground with his paw and growling in annoyance. Finally, Loudrain padded over to them.  
"I'm ready, let's go." Loudrain confirmed with a meow.  
The three set off for the river, Loudrain trailing behind while Rainshade led the way. Toadstep often growled lowly for Rainshade to go faster until they arrived at the river.  
Toadstep crouched next to the river while Rainshade went further downstream toward Sunning-Rocks. The scent markers had been renewed here by the dawn patrol, the scent of Hollyfang and Fishtooth were mostly apparent. Suddenly Rainshade heard a shocked yowl. She turned around to make sure Toadstep and Loudrain were okay. They looked at her with shock, both of them being okay. Rainshade nodded to them, showing them that Rainshade would check out where the sound was coming from. A little downstream, there was a patrol of FlashClan cats staring into the river, their eyes wide. Rainshade looked into the river at what they were looking at. A tortoiseshell was frantically swimming, her paws were flailing around out of control. Rainshade felt her fur prickle, the FlashClan cats couldn't do anything to help the tortoiseshell without getting into the river themselves. Rainshade dove into the warm river, her strong legs easily swam through the tough currents. The tortoiseshell was right in front of her, flailing wildly. Rainshade managed to sink her teeth into the tortoiseshell's scuff, the cat was smaller than Rainshade had originally thought. Rainshade easily fought the currents, the she-cat stopped wriggling and Rainshade heard a sigh of relief. Rainshade pulled herself out of the water than dragged the young she-cat out of the water.  
The patrol of FlashClan cats ran over, their neck fur was bristled and their teeth were bared. Rainshade realized the only ones being hostile were the mouse-brained apprentices; Lionpaw and Strongpaw.  
Strongpaw looked over to where the warrior was crouched over the young tortoiseshell. "What are you doing here?" Strongpaw asked without a touch of friendliness in his voice.  
"Is Russetpaw alright Yellowflower?" Lionpaw asked to the warrior.  
The warrior apparently called 'Yellowflower' nodding his head. "She's alright." Yellowflower sighed in relief. "And it's thanks to this apprentice."  
Rainshade's fur prickled. "I am _not_ an apprentice." Rainshade growled. "My name is Rainshade."  
Yellowflower got up and padded over. "Forgive me, Rainshade." Yellowflower purred. "You saved Russetpaw's life. We owe you something."  
Rainshade's fur fluffed out. "Stop attacking our patrols and hunting patrols at random, the Sunning-Rocks are already yours and those kits you had are obviously no longer in the clan nor ShimmerClan." Rainshade lied. "We're done with FlashClan's constant hostility."  
Yellowflower bared his teeth. "That's up to the leader, not me." Yellowflower growled. "I shall tell him what happened today. Now get on your territory. Lionpaw, Strongpaw, and Russetpaw, we're going back to camp."  
Rainshade swam across the river back ShimmerClan territory. The smell of her territory filled her with relief. Toadleap and Loudrain were still hunting at the far end of the river, Rainshade felt relieved that they hadn't witnessed the ordeal. She padded toward them, they spotted her.  
Toadleap stood up. "What was it?" Toadleap asked.  
Rainshade flicked her tail dismissively. "Some mouse-brained apprentice from FlashClan fell into the river." Rainshade growled. "They probably aren't even going to remember it."  
"What do you expect from FlashClan anyway?" Toadstep purred in amusement. "If it's like normal, they'll forget it in a moon."  
Rainshade nodded in agreement, than went back to fishing. By sun-high they had caught lots of fish. Rainshade carried six fish while Toadstep and Loudrain carried almost eight. The fresh-kill pile was already full when they arrived in camp, their fish made the fresh-kill pile huge. Rainshade looked around for a patrol to join when she felt something bump her leg. She wiped around, alerted to see Firekit and Frostkit tumbling together.  
"Be careful you two." Rainshade heard Littlehollow say. Littlehollow padded up to Rainshade. "Forgive me for them, they're only one moon old so they- Firekit, don't do that!" Littlehollow looked exhausted. Firekit was a white and brown tom while Frostkit was a light gray she-cat with little black spots on her back. The two wrestled around the camp out of control.  
 _She's going to be a blast to mentor_. Rainshade thought sourly. _But at least I get an apprentice of my own._  
Rainshade walked over to where Falconstep was eating some fresh-kill. "There you are." Falconstep meowed as Rainshade got close. "You're going to the gathering tonight, so eat and rest. And make sure you eat a lot so the other clans know we're doing well."  
Rainshade felt excitement bolt through her, she had never gone to a gather before. She bowed to Falconstep before Rainshade got a fish from the fresh-kill pile and tore into it as fast as she could so that she could get as much sleep. Rainshade made her way into the warrior den before settling down next to her sister who was still sleeping. Rainshade closed her eyes and let sleep take her over.

A nose met Rainshade's fur, she wriggled around then forced herself away from sleep. Barkreed had woken her.  
"It's time to go." The dark gray tom said as he placed traveling herbs in front of Rainshade. Barkreed left Rainshade to lap up the bitter tasting herbs. Outside, most of the cats going to the gathering were at the entrance. Rainshade padded over to them and nodded at Fernstar who returned the nod. Deerseed and Moonfire came were the last cats to join the group. They set off, going to the place where they waited for Fernstar to give the signal. Cats murmured to each other, exciting. While others simple talked. They reached the place where Fernstar gave them the signal to go ahead.  
Fernstar turned to face the group of cats. "Before we go down, BirdClan gave us some news that a new clan- or rather tribe- is coming to the gathering tonight. I want you to be respectful and they may have new traditions and scents so be as respectful as you can. As always, make sure that you don't give away too much information and get as much information as you can." Fernstar meowed, holding his tail up for them to remain silent. "I will not force you to talk to this tribe- Tribe of the Bridge."  
Nighteagle looked at her with uncertain eyes but still ran down into the Four Trees when Fernstar gave the signal. Rainshade's paws pounded against the grass, covering her paws with a thin layer of dirt. They were the first to arrive into the clearing, the trees swayed as ShimmerClan waited for the other clans to arrive. The smell of FlashClan suddenly crawled into Rainshade's nose. The FlashClan leader; Volestar came into the clearing and bowed his head at Fernstar as they sat next to each other and talked until BirdClan arrived with EchoClan. Rockstar and Faststar came into the clearing, padding next to each other and talking. They nodded at Fernstar and Volestar who they sat next to. Rainshade watched them jump onto Great Rock.  
 _Maybe that'll be me one day_. Rainshade thought to herself. She shook the thought of Fernstar dying away. A few minutes passed until impatient murmurs became inpatient growls as they waited for the tribe to get there. Rainshade's nose picked up a new smell, of two-legs and mud. Cats came into the clearing, being led by a silver she-cat with blue eyes. Her fur was coated in moon light, many cats followed her into the clearing and sat down. A black apprentice from the clan started walking toward FlashClan before Rockstar yowled for the gathering to settle down. The apprentice jumped and sat down and locked up at Rockstar with alert eyes.  
"Cat of Clans! I am Rockstar, leader of EchoClan. And I would like to be the first to welcome for the first time, Waterstar and her tribe; Tribe of the Bridge." Rockstar looked at the silver she-cat.  
"Thank you Rockstar." Waterstar stepped forward as Rockstar back away for her to take his place. " I am Waterstar, the main leader of Tribe of the Bridge. I would like to thank all the clans for inviting my tribe here. I will be like any other leader, so as tradition I shall bring some news. The leaders have given me the chance to talk first."  
Rainshade's eyes clouded in confusion. What did she mean by 'main leader?' Rainshade heard mutters of shock and confusion. Many cats turned toward the Tribe of the Bridge. The black she-cat apprentice stuck her head up high and puffed out her chest.  
"I am pleased to announce that our breeders at having many kits and we have two new elders; Wolfclaw and Littletooth." Waterstar yowled out, than looked down at the cats clearly expecting a cheer. Even more ripples of confusion spread throughout the clan at the term 'breeders.' Rainshade looked at Nighteagle who was sitting next to her. Nighteagle shrugged in confusion.  
Fernstar stepped forward close to Waterstar as though he was going to challenge her. "Forgive me for interrupting but, what is a 'Breeder?'" Fernstar asked the silver she-cat.  
"Well, Fernstar. It is what separates the tribe from the clan, of course. It is a cat selected at birth to breed and bring kits to the clan." Waterstar explained as though it was an everyday stroll through the territory. Who did these cats think they were? Telling she-cats if they could or could not breed. Rainshade yowled out in disgust as well as Nighteagle and most of the cats in the gathering. "You dare show disgust for our traditions?"  
The tribe cat were snarling at the clan cats while many of the clan cats hissed and spat in disgust at the tribe of the bridge. Rainshade saw Lionpaw and Strongpaw go up to the little apprentice and hiss at the little she-cat. An orange tom came to her defense. Rainshade looked at her sister who had flattened her ears against the commotion.  
"We will not be judged for our customs," Waterstar screeched furiously, "if that is the way of the clans than the tribe and I will leave now."  
Rockstar stepped forward once the commotion died down. ""I will not judge you for your customs, Waterstar." Rockstar bowed his head and looked coldly at her. Many of the EchoClan cats bristled, clearly irritated their leader would accept this so easily.  
"Fine, but MoonClan will judge you." Fernstar still looked angry. Rainshade felt the need to yowl in protest but stopped herself. Fernstar was just giving up so easily for Rainshade's standards.  
Volestar hesitated before nodding in agreement to Fernstar's words as well as Faststar. Rainshade's pelt prickled. ""Let's just continue than." Rockstar meowed.  
Faststar was the next to step up as Waterstar padded back to her original spot. "Prey is running smoothly in this harsh season, our kits are plentiful and we have two new apprentices; Birdpaw and Beepaw." Faststar announced proudly. Rainshade let out a silent sigh of relief that some of the hostility died down.  
"Birdpaw!"  
"Beepaw!"  
"Birdpaw!"  
"Beepaw!"  
Faststar backed away so that Volestar could take his place. "Today was an unfortunate day, our deputy died in a fight against a fox to save out kits." Volestar announced. The cats sat in a short moment of silence to mourn for the death of Freeheart. Though, some ShimmerClan cats were whispering to each other. "Our new deputy is Lightningtooth."  
Lightningtooth- a pale ginger tom with dark ginger stripes on his back and tail- puffed out his chest.  
"Lightningtooth!"  
"Lightningtooth!"  
"Lightningtooth!"  
The tom was young to be a deputy but definitely wasn't the worst warriors in his clan. He wasn't feared but he was clearly a popular choice. Many FlashClan cats' eyes glimmered with pride at the naming of Lightningtooth.  
Volestar continued. "Fresh-kill is plentiful and while the nursery isn't very full at the moment, we believe MoonClan still will send healthy kits." Volestar finished. "FlashClan lives on!"  
Rainshade looked at the scrawny FlashClan cats. They were exchanging weary glances to each other. It would be a good time to attack them for Sunning Rocks. Fernstar looked down at the FlashClan cats as well, clearly thinking the same thing.  
Fernstar stepped forward in place of Volestar. He puffed out his belly as much as he could, despite that he already looked well fed. "Thank you, FlashClan." Fernstar looked pleased at the ripple of jealously of the plump ShimmerClan cats, mostly from FlashClan. "ShimmerClan is happy to announce that we have two new warriors; Rainshade and Nighteagle!"  
Rainshade was surprised to have her name announced right away.  
"Rainshade! Nighteagle! Rainshade! Nighteagle!"  
Rainshade licked her chest fur in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. Nighteagle puffed out her chest, making her looked bigger. The cheering died down and Fernstar continued.  
"That is all!" Fernstar mewed and gave a signal that everyone could talk.  
Lionpaw came bounding over to Rainshade. "Good to see that you're a warrior." Lionpaw purred in no hostile tone at all.  
"You'll be one yourself soon." Rainshade pointed out, Lionpaw was bigger than her. Lionpaw nodded to her.  
Suddenly, a small voice sounded from next to them. "Hi." It was the black she-cat apprentice. "I'm Echopaw."  
 _And the one who just rudely interrupted our conversation_. Rainshade thought sourly.  
Rainshade looked at Echopaw as politely as she could. "Hello, I am Rainshade. This is Lionpaw." Rainshade said, her eyes fixed on the black she-cat. "You must be from Tribe of the Bridge."  
"Yes," Echopaw confirmed as she licked her chest fur "we've gotten a lot of problems from BirdClan and EchoClan lately, we're thankful that ShimmerClan and FlashClan is staying on their territory."  
"And we are thankful that Tribe of the Bridge is as well." Rainshade mewed, trying to sound hostile or challenging. "Is prey running well?"  
Echopaw nodded. "Yes, the squirrels are plentiful during this time." Echopaw added. "Do you hunt fish?"  
"Yes," Rainshade bragged, "the river is always stuffed during Greenleaf."  
Rainshade saw Echopaw's eyes sparkle as though she was having fun. "Who is your mother? Is she here?"  
Rainshade bristled up, her eyes burned with anger. What does Echopaw care who her mother is? Nosey apprentice was the one who interrupted her conversation. "What's in it for you?" Rainshade hissed.  
Echopaw flinched in surprise. "I-I'm sorry I was just asking." Rainshade swiped the apprentice over the ear in frustration.  
"Go away! I was having a conversation and you ruined it!" Rainshade snarled as Echopaw back away slowly. The apprentice turned around and stalked off.  
Lionpaw looked at Rainshade with huge eyes. "What was that?" Lionpaw asked, clearly about the outburst.  
Rainshade forced a smile on her face. "Just trying to get that annoying apprentice away." Humor sparkled in Lionpaw's eyes as Rainshade mewed.  
"I don't blame you, she didn't even try to talk to me. Talk about rude; interrupting our conversation than not even bothering to acknowledge my existence." Lionpaw purred in amusement.  
"Rainshade, there you are. Come meet Wolfclaw, he's telling tales about Tribe of the Bridge." Hollyfang had approached the two. She looked at Lionpaw. "You can come to."  
Lionpaw stood up, his pale-yellow fur was bathed by the moon to make his pelt look silver. "Sure, what about you Rainshade?" Lionpaw asked Rainshade.  
"Why not?" Rainshade walked over to where a gray cat was talking, she figured out that this must be Wolfclaw.  
Wolfclaw watched as Rainshade and Lionpaw walked over. "This story is about the finding of Tribe of the Bridge. Long ago there lived a young kitty-pet called Bridge. Every day she looked out upon the forest, knowing of the cats that lived inside it. Echostar- the first leader of EchoClan- had told her about the creation of the four clans and about her own clan. Bridge decided to go to the meeting and declare that she was making a clan. Many warriors and apprentices joined her, Bridge knew that there was a large bridge which would shelter them. It was huge, wide and long. Bridge didn't know how to contact MoonClan to receive her nine lives, however one night, Bridge slept on top of the bridge on accident. There MoonClan gave her the nine lives she deserved and told her that the clan needed to be more independent from the other clans thus Bridgestar created breeders and more rules to the warrior code." Wolfclaw finished. "The end."  
Rainshade felt disappointment leap through her. It was a lame story but definitely one that she would tell if she became an elder. Rainshade realized Fernstar had called the warriors away from the meeting and were already walking out. She swiftly got up and raced over to them, flicking her tail to say goodbye to Lionpaw. Lionpaw was already going toward Volestar. The group of cats headed back to the camp, Nighteagle was whispering to Fernstar about something. Deerseed and Barkreed were walking next to each other with Falconstep trailing behind. Rainshade took the back of the group of cats. The river rushing filled Rainshade's ears, satisfaction filling up as she heard sounds of fish slapping the water with their tails. The moon still hung in the sky, reminding Rainshade of the vigil she just had the night before. Her camp got into view, it looked peaceful and quiet in the night. Almost as though the camp had been abandoned. A silhouette of a cat came near as they came, the guard of the camp. Rainshade couldn't see who it is, the only light being the glimmering stars and the moon in which MoonClan glowed. Rainshade was relieved to have familiar scent fill her nose again. The scents of Tribe of the Bridge and EchoClan were both extremely unsatisfying, while BirdClan and FlashClan were strong and weird. Nighteagle licked Rainshade's cheek gently almost as though she was waking her from her thoughts. Rainshade could see that Silentwind was guarding the entrance. Silentwind bowed her head respectively the group of returning cats. The cats finally dispersed from the group to get to their dens. Some warriors went to the fresh-kill pile while Rainshade, Nighteagle, and the other warriors went straight to the warriors den. Rainshade almost passed out into her bedding next to Nighteagle.  
"You should have slept mouse-brain." Nighteagle purred in amusement.  
Rainshade was too weighed down by sleep to respond. The world was fading slowly, sleep took Rainshade under.

It had only felt like a few seconds when Rainshade was awaken by something. She tried to ignore it, Rainshade needed all the sleep she could get.  
"Rainshade, wake up." The voice surprised Rainshade and sounded familiar but not in her clan. Rainshade shot up to see that she wasn't in the warrior den but in four-trees, the place that she dragged herself yesterday. This time, no cats were here and the four-trees seemed to be the only place that existed.  
Rainshade looked around, confused. "Hello?" Rainshade meowed in question.  
"Behind you Rainshade." The voice came from behind Rainshade this time. Rainshade whipped around, alert of all senses. There was an almost invisible cat, her amber eyes almost completely faded away.  
Rainshade bristled her pelt. "Who are you? Where are we?" Rainshade questioned.  
The cat had historical laughter. "My name is Glimmershine." The she-cat said, her coat became more viable, she was an orange tabby with shimmering fur. Her amber eyes almost seemed to glow. "And you are in four-trees, young warrior."  
Rainshade felt frustration rise up. "This is not the four-trees I know? What clan are you from?" Rainshade asked, her tail whipping around in anger.  
Glimmershine looked at her with calm eyes. "I am from ShimmerClan, my dear. And this is MoonClan's four-trees." Glimmershine explained.  
Rainshade's eyes turned huge. "I'm dead?" Fright prickled at her.  
Glimmershine quickly shook her head. "No, but listen. MoonClan must tell you something." Glimmershine didn't wait for Rainshade to say something or ask something. "Four must come to one, the tall and the one will fight before the forest is left forever."  
Rainshade looked at her wildly. "What do you mean?" Rainshade wanted to ask but the orange tabby she-cat was already gone. Blood started to pour onto her paws and lap onto her fur. The stinking smell of death took over all of her senses. Panic filled up her mind as she tried to get toward the four-trees to climb onto one of the trees to get away from the blood. But it was too late now, blood was swallowed up Rainshade whole. Rainshade's nostrils filled up with thick blood of cats. Disgust and fear nipped at Rainshade. She tried desperately tried to swim away but the blood was weighing her down into the pool of it. She yowled for help but nobody came.

Rainshade's eyes blinked open. Relief flooded into her chest as she could finally breathe fresh air again. Nighteagle was still snoozing next to her. Rainshade place her bedding on top of Nighteagle to keep her warm, but Rainshade more wanting new bedding. Her's hadn't been replaced for two days. The morning sun hit Rainshade as she got out of the warrior's den.  
"Rainshade," Falconstep called to her as her padded up, "we don't have any apprentices right now so can you get some bedding?"  
Rainshade felt a bit insulted but reminded herself that she had only been a warrior for three days now so she could expect everyone to treat her like a warrior. "Of course." Rainshade bowed her head and went off to get some wool from where the sheep were chewing on grass. They were sheading in the heat of green-leaf so there was lots of wool to collect. Rainshade picked up as much as she could than trotted back to camp with her stash. She put it in the area where bedding usually is but it was empty. The wool she brought almost filled up all of the room in the area. Rainshade figured that she should probably bring more so she went back other two times so that the bedding was overfilled.  
Falconstep went around, clearly to check her progress. "Thank you, Rainshade. I hate to give you an easy task but you must be tired. Do you mind leading a hunting patrol? Bring who you like." Falconstep was saying all these words too fast for Rainshade to keep up.  
"Sure, I'll lead a hunting patrol." Rainshade confirmed.  
Falconstep nodded. "Thank you Rainshade." Falconstep bowed in thanks and trotted off back to wherever he was supposed to be.  
"If that cat becomes our leader I'll eat my tail off." Rainshade muttered to herself.

Rainshade had chosen Orangefang and Silentwind while Fernstar offered to come with. Rainshade felt honored as she led them to the prey-rich area near sunning-rocks. Luckily after the death of Riverrush FlashClan had stopped attacking at all. ShimmerClan was already low on warriors and it didn't help that the kits in the nursery were unborn or only one moon old. Rainshade and the rest of the patrol mourned for Riverrush before returning to hunting. Rainshade growled lowly at the cats sunning on the rocks. Volestar was laying happily on top of the mighty rock, stretching out his white fur with black dapples. Volestar's fur was glimmering in the sun. Fernstar clearly was ignoring them, crouching by the river. Rainshade went further near where the FlashClan cats were sun bathing. They clearly wanted the ShimmerClan cats to know that they indeed had the rocks. Rainshade ignored them as she hunted for her clan. Fernstar was catching quite a lot of fish, Rainshade tried to keep up with her leader. Finally she saw her chance, a large group of trout. Quickly, she blocked their passage way out and scooped them one by one out of the river. The biggest one she could barely throw out but managed to throw and kill the large trout. Fernstar yowled in triumph as he saw her catch.  
"Nice catch Rainshade. You're almost as good as Falconstep." Fernstar yowled approvingly.  
Orangefang and Silentwind were obviously trying not to look impressed at the catch. Rainshade licked her paw and swiped it over her ear. The FlashClan cats even looked jealous at the large amount that all four of the cats had gathered. Fernstar was bursting into purrs.  
"Hopefully this brings more warriors." Fernstar meowed, with a hint of disappointment in his meow, obviously not about the fresh-kill but the lack of kits coming into the clan. Fernstar grabbed the lot of fresh-kill as well as Orangefang and Silentwind. They managed to get all of the fresh-kill. When they got to the camp Barkreed looked pleased.  
"Fernstar, good news. Owlwhisper had her kits. She had six of them." Barkreed meowed, licked his paw proudly.  
Fernstar placed his fresh-kill in the pile. "That's fantastic news, I'll go meet them right away. Rainshade, feel free to as well since you got most of the fresh-kill on the patrol."  
Rainshade licked her chest. She was honored that she got to meet the new warriors born into the clan but the more kits a she-cat has the more likely she would run out of food and the runt would starve. Rainshade shook away the gruesome thought of the new kits of the beautiful white she-cat starving or dying. Fernstar was already following Barkreed to the nursery. Rainshade followed, tracking a few tail-lengths back. Fernstar went inside with Barkreed while Rainshade waited outside patiently for the two cats to come back out. Rainshade began washing herself, to look respectable to Owlwhisper. Owlwhisper had always been there to support her alongside Riverrush. Grief panged at her heart as she remembered the silver she-cat, even in her death she still wanted Rainshade to be the best warrior she could be; her last words being addressed toward her when she was just an apprentice. Rainshade would have liked the sweet cat to become the leader so Rainshade could be more popular in the clan but the she-cat had passed to MoonClan. Fernstar came out of the den, purring something to Barkreed.  
"Come on in Rainshade." Owlwhisper purred through the entrance. Rainshade came into the milky scent of the nursery. Two of the little kits were white like their mother, one of them had their dappled brown father's coat, and rest of them were covered in patches of dappled brown with white patches as well all over their bodies.  
Rainshade felt happiness rise all over her pelt. "Oh Owlwhisper, they're beautiful." Rainshade purred. Owlwhisper looked even happier at Rainshade's genuine compliment. "What are their names?"  
"The white tom is named Opalkit, the white she-cat is Pearlkit, the dappled brown one is Amberkit, this she-cat here," Owlwhisper pointed to the she-cat with the brown and white patches, "is Dappledkit, this tom is Patchkit, and the last little tom is Spottedkit."  
Rainshade looked at the little kits, it would be fun to name all of them warrior names if she were a leader. She remembered when she was in FlashClan, they used to make up warrior names for each other. Rainshade would have never guessed that she would one day be a warrior named 'Rainshade' of ShimmerClan. But she loved everything about ShimmerClan and now she couldn't be loyal to FlashClan.  
Dappledkit sneezed as she suckled her mother's milk. Rainshade gently licked the little she-cat. Owlwhisper looked at Rainshade as if to thank her with a flash of gratitude.  
"I know you're thinking the same thing," Owlwhisper mewled, "you think one of them will die."  
Rainshade looked at her with wide eyes, shocked that Owlwhisper would read her mind. "Not at all. They have the best mother in all of the clans and I know it." Rainshade purred.  
Owlwhisper looked overwhelmed with gratitude. "I'm just worried about Dappledkit, she's the runt…" Owlwhisper's voice trailed off.  
"Barkreed will make sure she doesn't go to MoonClan." Rainshade assured her. "We just came back with some fish, you should eat to keep your strength and your milk."  
"Get me a trout." Owlwhisper flicked her tail to Rainshade to thank her. "And thank you for making me feel better."  
Rainshade bowed her head to the white she-cat and went to go get the trout. The fresh-kill pile was still over-filled. Rainshade grabbed a large trout but Falconstep spotted her and yowled for her to stop.  
Falconstep walked over, his eyes flashing with accusation. "What are you doing? You can't seriously think you can eat that without even going on another hunting patrol?" Falconstep yowled.  
"I'm not, Falconstep. Owlwhisper asked me for it." Rainshade's fur bristled that Falconstep would dare stop her from eating.  
"Owlwhisper!" Falconstep yowled for the she-cat. Owlwhisper stuck her head out of the nursery.  
"What?" She yowled back to Falconstep.  
Falconstep flicked his tail toward the trout. "Did you request Rainshade to grab you that?" Falconstep asked.  
"Yes!" Owlwhisper growled, clearly annoyed that that's what Falconstep dragged her away from her kits for. Owlwhisper spun around back into the nursery.  
Falconstep stepped out of Rainshade's path. Rainshade continued forward with her trout in her jaws. Owlwhisper flash a thankful look at her as she tore into the skin of the trout. Rainshade pricked up her ears as he heard Fernstar call for her. Owlwhisper and Rainshade meowed their goodbyes and Rainshade raced into Fernstar's den.  
Rainshade flicked her tail to greet her leader as well as Falconstep who was next to her. "What do you need me for?" Rainshade asked.  
"Tribe of the Bridge doesn't know out true power yet." Fernstar growled bravely. "Today we are going to be challenging them. I want you to gather a patrol and-"  
"Fernstar, the trout." Falconstep growled at his leader with mischief in his eyes. "You know that Rainshade broke the warrior code, punish her!"  
Rainshade was about to jump to her own defense but instead Fernstar did. "I can see what's happening in my clan you rat! Rainshade took the trout to Owlwhisper." Fernstar raised his hackles threateningly as though he was about to pounce on Falconstep and claw his fur off. "Even if she did she's the one who caught it, she more than deserves it."  
Falconstep almost looked offended by Fernstar. He flattened his ears against his head. He turned to Rainshade and looked at her with accusing eyes. He padded out of Fernstar's den with his tail lashing back and forth.  
Fernstar glared at the brown tom as he left than padded out. "Rainshade you'll come with I'm organizing the patrols!" Fernstar obviously tried not to sound hostile but was probably too frustrated with Falconstep to hide much.  
 _If Falconstep becomes leader,_ Rainshade realized _he would banish me for letting a fish get away._  
Falconstep wasn't Rainshade's favorite cat but she never thought that he would try to get him to truly hold significance. He even had the potential to become the clan's next leader. Fernstar yowled, shaking Rainshade out of her own mind. Rainshade quickly came over to where Deerseed, Toadstep, Loudrain, Hawkwhisker, Moonfire, and Fernstar was. This was the patrol that was going to take on Tribe of the Bridge. Fernstar's fur had flattened and his eyes weren't burning with rage anymore from his argument with Falconstep but it looked like he was still upset and ready to snap if anyone agitated him.  
The group set off with Rainshade in the middle, Fernstar leading, and Toadstep taking the back. A pinch of regret surged through Rainshade as she realized that she hadn't even visited Thornshade after she became a warrior. But right now she was heading out to battle. Fernstar led them out of all of the clan's territories. The place reeked of mud and two-leg like the cats smelled but much weaker. It must've not been their territory or they were really bad at marking their territory.  
Fernstar kept the pace the same until they reached a place that smelled so much like two-legs and mud that Rainshade thought she might throw up. This time in was mixed with the scent of cats even with fur in the area.  
"We wait here, for a patrol to come." Fernstar announced. "Make sure to stay down."  
The ShimmerClan patrol waited for a while, it was almost sun-down maybe they were just coming back from patrols. Rainshade thought that they may have just wasted their time. Fernstar continued waiting despite the time that had passed. Suddenly movement came from the thick undergrowth and a cat came out and another, and another until there were five cats out. Two of them were apprentices, even one of them recognizable as Echopaw and the orange cat that had defended her from Lionpaw. The other three were warriors, two of them were dark tabbies while the other was just a white tom with pale blue eyes. He was sniffing around.  
"Wait." The white tom sniffed the air, obviously smelling the scent of fish on them.  
"What is it Hawkbird?" The dark tabby she-cat asked.  
Hawkbird took a pace forward. "Ratclaw, check behind that tree. Burnscar," he was addressing the other dark tabby tom, "check under that underbrush. Echopaw and Mousepaw, you go check those rocks. I smell other cats."  
Rainshade realized that Fernstar and the patrol hadn't disguised their scents in the least bit. She looked at him but Fernstar wasn't the least bit concerned. Burnscar started to come toward them. Fernstar gave the signal to prepare for attack. As soon as Burnscar got close enough, Fernstar let out a battle yowl and tackled Burnscar. Burnscar screeched in surprise as his body crashed down on top of Burnscar's. Rainshade went for Echopaw, she pounced on the young she-cat and tore claws into her back. Rainshade's weight from the rich season of prey was holding Echopaw down helplessly. The apprentice yowled out in surprise and pain. Rainshade gripped onto her scruff and shook her around violently. Echopaw yowled out in pain, trying desperately to use random moves. Echopaw clearly didn't learn what Rainshade had learned from Thornshade; know when to run. Rainshade threw the apprentice against a tree mercilessly but the apprentice got up, her eyes filled with determination.  
 _If you're hurt really bad or bleeding a lot, run from the battle_. Rainshade remembered Thornshade's wise words that helped her in every battle, now remembering so vividly what he said now looking at this apprentice. _If you know the cat you're facing is too big or too skilled run from the opponent. And remember injuries shouldn't be treated like a bug on your shoulder. Don't just ignore it, treat it. No one will blame you.  
_ The apprentice leaped forward to strike at Rainshade but she quickly turned around and whipped the Echopaw with her tail. The apprentice once again hit a tree. Rainshade couldn't help but cringe at the sound of the apprentice hitting the tree. Bark fell down with her. Rainshade stepped forward as though to say run but pain flared up on her back. The orange apprentice was on Rainshade; mercilessly tearing at her back. She easily shook the unexperienced apprentice off of her and bit his leg. Rainshade's strength seemed to come from MoonClan as she threw the apprentice at a tree. Echopaw jump for Rainshade but she bucked the she-cat with her back legs in her stomach. Mousepaw came running for Rainshade, Rainshade head butted him and he fell on the ground and toppled over. Rainshade saw her chance as his belly was exposed and jumped forward and scratched the soft belly. Mousepaw got up weakly and ran away. It was hard to watch him go as he bled on the ground and limped pathetically away. Echopaw ran after him, also looking weak as he went. Rainshade turned around to see the Tribe of the Bride warrior fighting fiercely despite being horribly out numbered. Fernstar was locked into battle with Burnscar with Toadstep helping him. Rainshade's back was pretty badly torn by Mousepaw despite him losing horribly. It was a pretty pathetic attempt on the apprentice's part. Mousepaw had clearly already fought a warrior and Echopaw was just too surprised by Rainshade's attack. Suddenly another battle cry sounded and more Tribe of the Bridge warrior poured down the hill, a good five of them. The Tribe of the Bridge warriors they were already fighting scampered away as the new warriors came. She came face to face with a warrior who was clearly new. He was a black tom but his amber eyes burned with determination. Rainshade knew that this warrior was tiny compared to her and she could easily crush him under her weight. Rainshade realized that although the new warriors had come they were still outnumbered after the old warrior had left. And if Rainshade hurt this warrior bad enough they may stop sending warriors back; they couldn't keep sending warriors from camp back to camp forever. Rainshade struck first and bite into the black tom's shoulder. He yowled out in pain and scratched her head viciously. Rainshade felt horror rise in her chest as another battle cry sound out and a black she-cat flew into the battle and slammed into Rainshade. To Rainshade's shock, another battle cry sounded, this time with seven warriors. Rainshade was hit by two apprentices along with the two warriors. They bit and scratched her until she felt like the pain would kill Rainshade. Both of the apprentices were biting at her legs, making deep wounds. Rainshade tried to fight back but they were too much for her to handle.  
"ShimmerClan retreat!" Fernstar yowled and the warriors and apprentices let go of Rainshade. But Rainshade couldn't move, blood was pouring out from her leg.  
"Bring your warrior with as well." Rainshade faintly heard a tom say in a deep growl. Rainshade felt her body being heaved up onto another cat, due to the scent it must have been Hawkwhisker.  
They were about half way back to camp when Rainshade started walking again. Her leg was bleeding on the grass as the group of ShimmerClan cats returned home. Fernstar looked defeated, he was looking at his warriors' hurt bodies, and shaking his head. Rainshade wished he could comfort her leader but this wasn't the first loss they had experienced nor was it going to be the last. Fernstar had to take in defeat on his own as the leader of ShimmerClan.  
By the time they got back to camp it was almost moon-high. Rainshade hadn't gotten decent sleep ever since she became a warrior. It didn't help that now she was limping into camp. Barkreed had already come over to check on the warriors' injuries. Fernstar refused to be checked until all of his warriors did first. Barkreed carefully treated Rainshade's leg and scratch on her hind legs. After he was done, she limped into the warrior den. Nighteagle's familiar scent rose up into her nose, it was clear that Rainshade's sister was already asleep. Rainshade clumsily found her way to her bed and curled up. Sleep didn't take long to pull her in. 

Chapter 4: A Battle to be Lost.  
It had been two moons since being defeated by Tribe of the Bridge. Fernstar was luckily back to his normal self. The kits in the nursery were growing well and none of them had passed to MoonClan as Rainshade once feared.  
Rainshade carried her stash of fresh-kill from the river back into the camp where they were digging holes to store food in them for leaf-bare. Now that it was leaf-fall the prey on land had scampered away but the fish were still rich in the river. Rainshade ignored a mouse as it hurried by in a rush to store food for the harsh season of leaf-bare. Rainshade prayed to MoonClan that leaf-bare would be kind.  
Frostkit and Firekit were battling each other when Rainshade got into the clearing. Fernstar was watching the two kits, his eyes filling up with pride. Rainshade dodged the tangle of kits and went to put her kill into the hole in the ground, it filled up so Rainshade buried the full hole.  
Near the nursery, Owlwhisper was keeping a careful watch on her kits who she was very protective of. Dappledkit looked at the two moon older kits and went to go play with them. Owlwhisper shot up, not wanting the runt of her kits to be crushed by the muscular kits. Rainshade padded over to Frostkit and Firekit and watched them wrestle. Rainshade could hear Owlwhisper alert hisses from here.  
"Dappledkit! Frostkit and Firekit could crush you! What are you doing?" Owlwhisper meowed in fury at the little kit.  
Rainshade was about to come and object but decided otherwise. She realized with a jolt that if Owlwhisper was like now she probably would still be for a long time.  
 _I have to be Dappledkit's mentor or else Owlwhisper will be following the mentor around_. Rainshade thought.  
Fernstar was still on the rock, talking to Falconstep. Falconstep was licking his paw as he listened. "Fernstar, I need to talk to you." Rainshade meowed to the brown leader. Fernstar looked over at her.  
"Falconstep organize the hunting patrols and I'll talk to Rainshade." Fernstar flicked his tail to Rainshade.  
Rainshade padded up to her leader. "Owlwhisper is extremely protective of Dappledkit." Rainshade confessed. "I think that I should be Dappledkit's mentor so that she doesn't contently worry."  
Fernstar looked like he was deep in thought. "I have seen her around Dappledkit. She's a lot less worried when you are with her," Fernstar meowed thoughtfully, "but that means you won't have to wait another moon." Fernstar pointed out.  
"I know, Fernstar." Rainshade admitted. "But I would rather me wait a moon for Dappledkit to be a great warrior than her being a gentle little runt that she is now. The point is for the apprentice to get stronger not for the warrior to have an apprentice."  
Fernstar's eyes shone with pride and happiness. "You speak with the true heart of a warrior." Fernstar purred. "I want you to go hunting before leaf-bare, we need to be plump still in the harsh leaf-bare. To make sure the clans don't attack us."  
Rainshade nodded and looked for Falconstep who was organizing patrols. Falconstep glared at her with accusing eyes as usual. "Rainshade, join Hawkwhisker and White-chest on a hunting patrol." Falconstep meowed than turned back again.  
Rainshade felt happy that she finally got the chance to talk to one of her closest friends for the first time in more than two moons. Thornshade was stretching out his back with Hawkwhisker snarling impatiently. They were probably waiting for Falconstep to send someone else.  
"Greeting Rainshade." Thornshade meowed in a respecting tone. "Prey running well?"  
Rainshade licked him over his white ear. "Look at you, going on hunting patrols now." Rainshade teased with a little swipe on the ear. "And yes, prey is running nicely."  
Thornshade licked his chest, bursting with pride. Hawkwhisker let out a grunt of impatience. Rainshade, Thornshade, and Hawkwhisker set out for the river. Rainshade smelled the tempting smell of mouse. She dropped down into a crouch and met her eyes onto the mouse. Keeping her paws light on the ground, she crept up toward the little mouse. Before it could run away, she jumped forward and landed on the mouse. It let out an ear splitting cry before Rainshade bit its spine. Thornshade and Hawkwhisker had gone ahead as she hunted her mouse. Rainshade buried the tiny creature in ground before rushing to the two.  
"I can't catch mice it were to save my pelt." Hawkwhisker complained. "I don't know how you do it Rainshade."  
"I had a great mentor." Rainshade purred. Thornshade was obviously very flattered by the words his old apprentice said.  
They met the edge of the river, the deepest part. Pikes and suckers often were by here but suckers were hard to get since they lived in the bottom of the lake. Often times they weren't worth the catch. Hawkwhisker dived into the river, Rainshade watched the cat disappear as the river swallowed him whole. Panic flooded in her chest until Hawkwhisker came back up with a sucker in his jaws.  
"Lots of suckers are usually in that dark area over there." Hawkwhisker explained, flicking his tail toward the deepest part of the river.  
Rainshade decided to go further downstream to where it was shallower. A large trout started to swim toward her. Getting ready to snatch it out of the water she got her paw ready. Suddenly the river turned red and the smell of blood filled up Rainshade's nostrils. Rainshade tried to get back from the river but a blood soaked she-cat lifted herself out of the water with her eyes burning with hatred. More cats started to crawl out of the water, they grabbed Rainshade and dragged her into the bloody river.  
"Four must come to one, the tall and the one will fight before the forest is left forever." The cats chanted with wicked eyes. "Four must come to one, the tall and the one will fight before the forest is left forever. Four must come to one, the tall and the one will fight before the forest is left forever."  
"No!" Rainshade yowled then was brought back to reality. Thornshade was padding toward the blue-gray she-cat.  
Thornshade sniffed her carefully. "Are you okay? I'm pretty sure you just woke up the whole forest including MoonClan with that yowl." Thornshade asked.  
Rainshade looked around with panicked eyes, expecting a blood soaked cat to pop out and kill her.  
Although the coast was clear, the words still echoed in Rainshade's mind. _Four must come to one, the tall and the one will fight before the forest is left forever._ Rainshade shook the thought away.  
"I'm fine." Rainshade reassured Thornshade. Rainshade got up, forcing herself not to shake. "Just fell almost fell into the river."  
Thornshade snorted at her. "A bit of an overreaction, sport." Thornshade licked her head comfortingly. "You better not be that jumpy when Dappledkit becomes your apprentice. You'll scare her out of her pelt."  
Rainshade nodded but was only half listening. "I'll go back to hunting now." Rainshade purred as she rubbed her face on his side. "Thanks for worrying about me anyway, Thornshade."  
Thornshade looked surprised to be called his old warrior name but nodded and turned away to go back to his own hunting. Rainshade couldn't focus on her hunting so she only caught four trout and a pike. Hawkwhisker caught five suckers, two pikes, and one trout while Thornshade only caught six pikes. The cats made their way back to camp, not before Rainshade dug up her mouse. They put the amount into one hole that was already half way filled, Hawkwhisker's kill filled up the rest while Thornshade and Rainshade decided just to put their fresh-kill into a new hole. Most the holes in the camp had been filled up even though Rainshade thought that they dug too much. At first there was only five which was plenty, then Falconstep insisted that they needed twenty holes; then thirty. Now they only needed to fill up about seven holes and cats were consist trying to fill up the holes and the fresh-kill pile. ShimmerClan was finally rebuilding itself from the lack of warriors when Rainshade was Rainkit.  
Falconstep had come back with his patrol and filled up the rest of the hole that Thornshade and Rainshade filled. Falconstep gave Rainshade an angry glare before walking away.  
One the other side of camp, Owlwhisper was grooming Opalkit while Pearlkit, Spottedkit, Patchkit, and Amberkit played. Rainshade wondered where Dappledkit was since Owlwhisper kept her under consent check. She saw Dappledkit's dappled brown ear pop out of the nursery then her white face with the brown dappled patch across her face.  
Falconstep approached Owlwhisper and they rubbed their faces together. Rainshade felt jealousy of the relationship her enemy and her best friend had with each other. Rainshade reminded herself that she had Thornshade but he was more of a cat she more respected. Rainshade went to go find Nighteagle, she felt lonely looking at Owlwhisper and Falconstep. Rainshade looked around the camp for any sign of her sister. Rainshade smelt her sister's scent in her bedding but it was stale. Nighteagle's trail was still trackable, however. Rainshade followed it until she was met at the river where the scent went away.  
Rainshade figured that she was hunting and would wait for her at camp. The trip was eerily quiet now that all the cats were getting back from camp. Rainshade sat by the entrance for Nighteagle until moon-rise was near. Rainshade felt nervous, her sister usually enjoyed sleeping while she could but this time her sister was late.  
 _Must have gone on dusk patrol_. Rainshade realized. She figured she would guard before her sister got back.

About an hour had past but not even a sign of dawn patrol was in sight until she heard a faint yowl of distress. Rainshade shot up and started to rush toward the noise. The disgusting scent of fox filled Rainshade's noise, fear scent mingled in. Another frightening yowl split out and Rainshade ran toward it. A fox came into view with a dark limp object in its jaws. Hollyfang and Fishtooth were fighting the orange menace with the strength of MoonClan. The fox was shaking the limp object around like a chew toy.  
Rainshade raced to go help the patrol. When Rainshade got close enough she realized that the dark object in the fox's jaws was Nighteagle.  
The fox's eyes burned with fury. Blood and part of guts were on the fox's unforgiving muzzle. Blood covered its face. Nighteagle's eyes were still barely flickering with life but blood was pouring onto the ground. Her belly had been chewed open by the fox revealing intestines that had been mangled. Dry mucus was in Nighteagle's eyes as well as tears and blood. The fox threw Nighteagle to the ground to face Hollyfang and Fishtooth.  
Rainshade was unsure what to do it that moment of misery. Blood was smeared all over the fallen leaves. Intestines and other organs were sprawled out on the ground. Death's smell gripped Rainshade and wouldn't let go.  
"No!" Rainshade screeched and flung onto the large fox. It yowled in shock as Rainshade grabbed its face. Rainshade slashed the fox's throat and it let out a hoarse cry. But she wouldn't let go and continued to bash the fox until it was dead. Blood poured out of its mouth. Rainshade was still biting and scratching the evil creature. Fury still lit up in her eyes.  
Hollyfang pulled her back. "Rainshade, enough it is done." Hollyfang licked Rainshade's bloody face.  
Fishtooth's eyes were full of horror as he saw what the fox had done to Nighteagle. There was no way to save her now. "Oh no, Nighteagle." Fishtooth let out a desperate yowl of grief.  
Rainshade joined his as well as Hollyfang. They cried out for a while until Fishtooth picked up the mangled cat. Rainshade and Hollyfang joined the silver tom and hauled Nighteagle's body back to camp. Grief struck her harder than she expected. All Nighteagle wanted to go was do something else for the clan other than just stopping at being a warrior. Nighteagle wanted to be a leader but Rainshade knew that she still believed the only thing left to do at that point was to die.  
Cats rushed out to see Nighteagle's body. Rainshade watched as cats yowled in grief at the nightmarish deformations made to the poor she-cat's body. Nighteagle was a popular cat among the others. Rainshade pressed her muzzle against her once happy and alive sister. Fear scent was still even on Nighteagle's pelt. Fernstar looked defeated as he stared upon the fallen warrior. He pressed his nose into her dark pelt. Silence met the air for a while.  
"You were a great warrior," Fernstar meowed softly, "May MoonClan treat you well. You died a true hero."  
Rainshade felt tears start to fall down her face onto Nighteagle's fur. It made a darker stream than the already dark fur that was on Nighteagle. She tried to prevent herself from crying loudly. Thornshade's large body pressed against hers as he touched Nighteagle's soft pelt.  
"Goodbye my friend," Thornshade said, "may MoonClan treat you well." Thornshade padded off since he wasn't very close to Rainshade's sister.  
Rainshade felt a cold absence of cats around Nighteagle. Fernstar, Rainshade, Hollyfang, Fishtooth, and Reedwhisker were the only ones around Nighteagle's body. Rainshade felt as though her sister just left her. Feeling hollow, Rainshade felt as though MoonClan's wishes had been sealed.  
 _Is this what you want MoonClan? For everyone I love to die?_ Rainshade couldn't take anymore anger boiling in her chest.  
"Why would MoonClan do this?" Rainshade hissed out, Fernstar and Fishtooth jerked their heads up and turned toward her in surprise. "First Riverrush and now Nighteagle? Does MoonClan just want me to be alone? No." Rainshade yowled angrily. "First was Mapleclaw, second was Bravekit, third was Lionpaw, Strongpaw, and FlashClan, fourth was Riverrush, and fifth is Nighteagle! MoonClan just wants me to die alone, don't they?"  
Fernstar pressed his body against her's. Rainshade burst into tear and curled up against him like a lost kit. Fernstar laid his head on top of Rainshade's, Rainshade didn't hold back the tears that were slamming at her mind.  
Hollyfang cuddled next to her. "Oh, Rainshade." Hollyfang meowed sympathetically.  
Fishtooth and Reedwhisker joined Hollyfang and Fernstar in comforting Rainshade. Rainshade felt the furs of familiar scent against her. "You're not alone, Rainshade." Fernstar meowed. "Your clan will always love you and never let you die alone."  
Rainshade burst out into more tears, unable to control all the mixed feelings. Rainshade let herself up shakily. The cats backed up to let her get up. "I'm sorry." Rainshade meowed.  
"You're grieving is all," Hollyfang licked Rainshade's ear to comfort her, "no cat will blame you for that."  
Fernstar looked at the horizon where the sun was climbing. "It's time to bury Nighteagle." He reported in his deep voice.  
Rainshade carried her sister's head as they travelled along the clearing to bury Nighteagle. A place for her sister had already been dug up. They place the torn up body into the dug up area.  
The other left when Nighteagle's body was done being buried. Rainshade saw a lone flower growing nearby. She picked the lone flower and put it on the fresh dirt that had buried Nighteagle.  
Rainshade went into the warrior's den to get some sleep. The bed was roomier when Rainshade got into it. But to her it just felt empty. Something needed to be there. Rainshade went to bed.

Chapter 5: The New Apprentice.  
It had been a bit less than four moons since Nighteagle had died. Rainshade was fishing by herself. Bare-leaf was only one moon in but fresh-kill was still low. Before it got too cold, many cats were fishing in the river.  
After the last snow fall many parts of the river had been covered in a thin sheet of ice. Rainshade waited patiently by the river for fish to appear but they were probably hiding under ice sense it was more upstream. But Falconstep was practically biting the head off of any cat who wasn't bringing back six pieces of fresh-kill home. Falconstep was good at border patrols but not good at going on them. He would barely even get out of camp so that any cat who would come back would get out.  
Rainshade spotted a sucker at the bottom of the river and dived into the ice cold water for it. Rainshade snapped its spine and brought it to the surface. Water dripped from her pelt, making it dry in seconds. She now had six pieces of fresh-kill.  
Rainshade went back into camp to up them in the fresh-kill pile. "Rainshade!" Falconstep had already snapped at her. "Do you have the minimum of six pieces of fresh-kill?"  
Could he count? Rainshade placed down her catch. "Yes, a sucker, two pikes, two trout, and a minnow." Rainshade meowed. Forcing the fur on her shoulders to lay flat. Did every conversation with Falconstep have to be hostile toward her?  
"Rainshade, I expect more from the second best hunter in the clan than the minimum." Falconstep glared at her with the usual smug grin.  
Rainshade didn't force her hair to lay flat now. "It's leaf-bare if you haven't noticed, Falconstep. Not everyone is lucky to find six pieces of fresh-kill let alone more. Stop biting my head and other cats' head off for once!" Rainshade snapped at him. Without giving him a chance to respond, Rainshade grabbed her fresh-kill and put it in the fresh-kill pile which was big now that cats were forced to hunt the river out of every fish that was left.  
Fernstar suddenly let out a yowl. "All cats old enough to hunt for themselves please gather around Tallrock!" Fernstar let cats gather.  
Cats came into camp from hunting patrols with pitiful amounts of food than gathering. Luckily, Falconstep was already in the deputy's place. Owlwhisper and all of her six kits looked well-groomed as usual especially Dappledkit. The other kits looked huge compared to Dappledkit who was shrunk had had no muscles.  
All the cats gathered around before Fernstar continued. Firepaw and Frostpaw sat next to their mentors, Reedwhisker- Firepaw's mentor- and Fishtooth- Frostpaw's mentor. "Despite the harsh weather of leaf-bare the fresh-kill pile is stuff with fish." Fernstar meowed proudly.  
"Actually I can tell you why it's stuffed." Hollyfang interrupted. "Falconstep has been setting up limits on how little you bring back.  
Fernstar looked at his deputy in disgust. "Falconstep, I understand that the clan need to be full for leaf-bare but we already have more spare food than we can handle in those holes." Fernstar hissed. "If you keep on forcing warriors to kill all the fish there'll be no more fish to hunt for. You're wasting valuable resources his head in shame. "I'm sorry Fernstar." Falconstep murmured, but clearly not sincere.  
Fernstar cleared his throat. "ShimmerClan has been desperate for warriors but now six young kits are ready. Opalkit, please step forward." Fernstar announced. The six young kits raced forward to the base of Tallrock. Opalkit stepped forward. Fernstar jumped down. "Opalkit,you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Opalpaw. Your mentor will be Applefall. I hope Applefall will pass down all he knows on to you."  
Fernstar beckoned Applefall forward. Applefall's eyes flickered with pleasant surprise.  
"Applefall, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Littlehollow, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and strong. You will be the mentor of Opalpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Opalpaw." Fernstar finished.  
Applefall stepped forward and touched noses with Opalpaw. Excitement glittered in the white tom's eyes as his mentor nodded. They sat down together. Pearlkit was the next to step up.  
"Pearlkit,you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Pearlpaw. Your mentor will be Moonfire. I hope Moonfire will pass down all he knows on to you." Fernstar watched as Moonfire stepped forward.  
"Moonfire, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Silverfur, and you have proven to be brave and careful. You will be the mentor of Pearlpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Pearlpaw." Fernstar finished. Pearlpaw looked happy to get a senior warrior for her mentor. They touched noses and sat next to each other. "Spottedkit, please step forward." Fernstar continued and Spottedkit stepped forward. "Spottedkit, you too have reached the age to be an apprentice. However," Fernstar backed up and let Barkreed take his place.  
 _What's going on_? Rainshade wondered.  
"Cats of ShimmerClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown gentleness, understanding, and compassion. Your next medicine cat will be Spottedkit." Barkreed meowed. Rainshade looked at Spottedkit who look very surprised but shockingly happy.  
"Spottedkit, is it your wish to become a medicine cat apprentice?" Fernstar asked the new apprentice.  
"It is." Spottedkit purred, hardly able to sit still.  
"Then, from this day, until you receive your full medicine cat name, you will be known as Spottedpaw. Your mentor will be Barkreed," Fernstar watched as Barkreed went up to Spottedpaw, "I hope Barkreed passes all he knows to you."  
"At half-moon you will travel to Star-grass to be accepted by MoonClan before the other medicine cats." Barkreed added.  
Fernstar purred. "The good wishes of the clan go with you." Fernstar finished.  
Barkreed and Spottedpaw touched noises. Spottedpaw looked like he was about to jump out of his pelt in his excitement but kept on the ground, trying his best to look calm.  
"Amberkit, step forward." Fernstar meowed his command. Amberkit looked just like his father in the sun light. "Amberkit, you have reached the age to become an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Amberpaw your mentor will be Falconstep. I hope Falconstep passes all he knows on to you."  
Falconstep walked up to his sun. They looked just like each other. Amberpaw looked up at his father with big eyes.


End file.
